The ABC's of Commander Cody
by Codywolf
Summary: Just like the title says. There, of course, will be some whump but I am making an effort to also add in some lighter stuff. Cody/Barriss, some Obi-wan/ Satine and maybe some Rex/ Ahsoka. ENJOY!
1. A is for Arachnophobia

A is for Arachnophobia

Life has a way to twisting in just the right way at the right moment to ruin everything you'd been working on since the last twist in the road. This time was no different…or at least, it shouldn't have been. Cody, however, thought otherwise. This twist was the worst and possibly the last. You see, this twist involved…spiders.

Cody had lived his entire life being one hundred percent about a few things. 1-the only thing needed to be feared was failure to protect one's General. 2-He was capable of killing anything. Whether he survived it or not was still to be seen. 3-His entire squad should have been locked up in a loony bin. Today, everything he had believed in was going to be turned on its head and he wouldn't know that till after it was all over.

The real problem started a couple weeks prior, when Kenobi was ordered towards the Core to help with negotiations. Along with that order was an order for Cody to take the squad and head towards the Sluis Sector. Not sure why, but they had followed orders. Everything was going hunky-dory up until earlier, when they had been scanning another planet for another Sep base. The remnants of a Separatist cruiser had been picked up and of course Cody had to follow protocol. He'd ordered together a team and headed down to the planet. Biggest mistake of his life.

He'd led Oddball, Echo, Fives, Boil and Waxer into the murky swamp of the planet Dagobah, heading towards where the cruiser should be. Everything had been going just fine as they made it to the clearing where the cruiser was. No sign of droids or Sith or any sort of life form that could pose a threat. That was until they went inside the cruiser….and saw all the darkly glistening silk webs and the unblinking golden red eyes staring back at them. Hisses filled the air as the stare down commenced, Cody calling Hawk to quickly get to their location over a private link. Right about now would be a good time to have a Jedi.

The first spider to move was young and about the size of a small speeder. Cody fired first, slicing the bug in half with a series of blaster bolts. A barked order to run as the spiders surged forward and it went from a scouting mission to a survival mission. Cody stayed at the back, Odds keeping level with him. Echo and Fives were forced to the front with Boil and Waxer right on their heels. Between Cody and Odds and some well-placed shots they kept a good distance between them and the giant spiders from hell. That was until the spiders started shooting webs. Hawk had found a clearing nearby and was just waiting for them. The problem was they had to make it to him and hope the men at the guns could give them time to get inside. With blaster bolts and silken string flying everywhere, things were starting to look a little desperate.

Cody saw Odds go down out of the corner of his eye, a silken web wrapped around the pilot's legs. He skidded to a stop and quickly raced back to his fallen comrade, "BOIL! Get everyone to that ship!"

He didn't notice Boil glance over his shoulder, just at the edge of the clearing. Fives and Echo were already to the ship. All Cody focused on was skidding to a stop next to Odds and kneeling, firing at the darkness surging towards them. Next to him, Odds pulled out his vibroblade, hacking away at the web, "Sir, just go!"

"I'm not leaving you behind, Odds," Cody growled, throwing a detonator at the spiders as Odds finished clearing away the last of the web. He fired a few shots before Cody shoved him away, "Get going, soldier!"

"You'd better be right behind me!" Odds growled before running back towards Boil, who was standing between them and the clearing, providing cover. Cody turned and raced a few steps forward before he felt something wrap around his waist, jerking him back away from his men. He heard Boils' yell of fury and saw Odds hesitate, starting to turn back towards him.

"GO!" Cody roared, twisting in the grip of his captor, his blaster spitting fire into the darkness around him. "THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"SIR!" He heard voices yell in his comlink as he fell for what seemed like forever, looking up at the billions of glittering eyes above and around him, his blaster the only source of light as it kept firing. Something grabbed him again and he was flung into a tree, a sharp crack echoing through his helmet as it was slammed forward. He somehow ended up on the ground, his world fuzzy as his entire body screamed out in pain. He bit back the more vocal versions of this suffering, trying to find his blaster. Something stepped down on his wrist and he could hold it in. A cry of pain escaped him as a very large, very mad looking spider slowly lowered itself towards him, pincers clacking violently.

The men had to turn off their connections to their commander as they raced back towards the cruiser to block out the harsh cries of pain. Back down on the planet, all fell silent, the echoes of pain filled pleas of mercy fading away.

* * *

><p>Obi-wan slowly walked through the swamps of Dagobah, moving like a phantom. Nearby, clones moved, blasters at the ready, always in pairs. The only reason that this search was even happening was because Kenobi had ordered it. Not the Chancellor, not the Jedi Council, just Kenobi and none of the men ever disobeyed Kenobi. Ever…except Cody. And Cody was missing. Not dead but missing. Kenobi had said he was missing, that he was still alive. What he hadn't mentioned was the barely part. For Obi-wan, Cody wasn't just another clone but a friend, a brother. You never, ever left a brother behind.<p>

Obi-wan moved away from the men, following what the Force was telling him. He'd be the first to say that he had trouble sometimes trusting the Force, but the one thing he knew was that whenever it came to Cody, it was never wrong. The first day they had met, Obi-wan had trusted in the Force to trust Cody with his life. Over the past few years he'd continued to trust in what the Force told him about Cody and right now it was saying Cody was not dead but needed help badly.

The moment Obi-wan had gotten the call from Boil, he'd left his meeting and headed straight for Dagobah. He'd ignored calls from Palpatine, Mace, Anakin, Bail, everyone. Except Yoda. You never ignored Yoda. He hadn't been mad, just warned Obi-wan to be careful. You never know what could be lurking in the dark. He also gave the ok on this mission, by passing Palpatine and the Council. Yoda rarely did that, which meant what ever he was seeing in the Force involving Obi-wan also included Cody. Which meant Cody was still alive…for now. Obi-wan shook his head, driving away those dark thoughts. Cody needed him to stay focused so the men stayed focused so they could at least get some time to get Cody away from the spiders.

Movement up ahead caused him to tense, holding up a hand to signal the men to fall still. Silence filled the air, not a single beast or man moving, all holding their breath. Suddenly, echoing from nearby, came a strange clacking sound. It started off soft, Obi-wan only just picking it up. Then it grew and grew and grew till it echoed around them. It sounded angry. It sounded deadly. It sounded bad. The worst part came soon after the clacking noises' crescendo. A sharp cry of pain, weak and pitiful, reached their ears before there was a roar of fury followed but a plea for mercy. The pain-filled screams ripped at Obi-wan's heart and he raced forward on silent feet, knowing he didn't have much time. He leapt upward and came to rest on a branch, carefully hidden by the native foliage. From his perch he had a good view into the clearing beyond. Dark, glistening webs, holding at least a hundred of the giant arachnids, surrounded it. Down in the middle of the trampled grass making up the floor of the spider kingdom was the Lord of all spiders. A giant black beast, pincers clacking in fury at the squirming figure it held down with four of its legs as the cries of pain faded away. Obi-wan could make out smaller spiders making their way hurriedly back into the darkness, the last few just leaving the tortured body. To see that Cody was still fighting gave Obi-wan hope, even though he probably didn't have much time. He could worry about the damage done to Cody after Cody was safely away from his captors.

Obi-wan quickly collected his thoughts, looking over the clearing. First things first. Get himself between Cody and the giant spider. Hopefully by then back up would arrive. Obi-wan gripped his lightsaber tightly before leaping off his perch, using the Force to propel him forward and onto the spider's back, slashing at its back. It roared, rearing upward, which gave Obi-wan the opportunity to jump down and quickly drag Cody away from the spider. It came back down, its many eyes glaring at the Jedi as he set his injured commander down and stood, lightsaber hissing.

"Sir?" Cody's soft, pain filled voice cut right to Obi-wan's heart and he spared Cody a glance, nodding, taking the man's appearance in. He looked horrible, to put it nicely. The tattered remains of his body glove was all that covered Cody's abused frame. Cuts, puncture wounds, and bruises were the only physical signs Obi-wan could see of the man's suffering, but he had no doubt of the internal and mental injuries he was also suffering from. Just by looking into Cody's eyes, Obi-wan knew the amount of fear he was feeling right now.

"We'll be out of here before you know it," Obi-wan tried to make his voice sound normal as he focused back on the arachnid, but it didn't quite sound right. A little rougher than normal. The spider hissed at him, clacking its pincers as he moved closer, jabbing a leg at Obi-wan. He dodged, slashing down at the leg, severing the end of it. The spider roared in pain and moved back, watching Obi-wan warily. Obi-wan stayed close to Cody, ready for the next strike, "The men should be here soon."

All he got in answer was a soft groan and he felt a hand grip his ankle. Obi-wan looked down to see that Cody had curled up slightly, one hand clinging to Obi-wan's ankle as though it was a lifeline. Obi-wan slowly knelt, one eye on the spider, one on Cody. He rested on hand on Cody's shoulder, gently rubbing it, feeling the tension in his commander's muscles, "Cody, I am not leaving you. I will not let it hurt you anymore."

"There were….were so….so many," Cody moaned, a few tears escaping from closed eyes.

"I know, Cody, I know. Its over now, I promise," Obi-wan murmured, scanning the clearing. He could see the men taking up positions around them, watching Obi-wan silently as the spider circled them. Obi-wan shifted slightly so he had one foot on either side of Cody, still in a crouched position, Cody's hand still gripping his ankle. He kept his hand on Cody's shoulder, eyeing the spider with contempt. It hissed before launching a web at him. He brought his saber up and slashed through it, angering the spider. It lunged at Obi-wan, pincers wide. He slashed at its two front legs before ducking down, covering Cody as the spider tumbled over them. He quickly stood, his saber now on his hip as he quickly scooped Cody up. He nodded to Boil as he raced towards him, giving him the go ahead. He could feel Cody's hand twisting into his robe, anchoring himself to the Jedi. He didn't mind, didn't care even as long as it made the commander feel safe. All around him the men opened fire, driving the spiders away as they moved to surround Obi-wan as he raced back towards the gunships. None of them relaxed until the ships were in the air and racing back towards the cruiser. As soon as the green light came on, signaling they were clear, Obi-wan sat down, setting Cody down so the man's head was in his lap. Cody still clung to his robe, now with both hands. He curled up against the older man, looking very much like the 13 year old he truly was. Obi-wan carefully slipped off his robe and wrapped it around the distraught man, running a gently hand over Cody's shoulder, feeling him slowly relax. Boil can and knelt next to them, running his hand through Cody's hair as the others watched silently, slowly removing helmets, eyes filled with concern for their commander.

"Ner vod, its alright," Boil said softly, placing his other hand on Cody's side as Obi-wan continued to rub Cody's shoulder. "Udensii. We're here, nothing is going to hurt you."

"They… they wouldn't…wouldn't stop," Cody curled tighter against Obi-wan, his body shaking. "There…there were…so many."

"K'uur, vod, k'uur," Boil said softly, meeting Obi-wan's eyes, looking sad.

Obi-wan nodded and placed his other hand on Cody's forehead," Relax, Cody, relax."

Obi-wan's hand glowed slightly and Cody's body went limp, his breathing evening out. Boil sighed as he sat back, looking his brother over, "What are we going to do?"

"Be there for him, like we've always been," Obi-wan nodded slowly. "Master Yoda will make sure we have some time off, I'm sure. We'll be strong for him, just like he's always strong for us. Until he is better, we won't do anything less."

Boil and the others on the gun ship nodded, moving so they could all see their commander as they sat down, waiting to arrive on the cruiser. Cody may be a hard man sometimes, but no one could deny he was also a good brother. They would be there for him, no matter what.


	2. B is for Barriss

B is for Barriss

No one had ever said the road to recovery was easy. If anyone ever tried to tell Cody that, he might just punch them. He'd been back on the cruiser for three days and had been allowed to wake up for the first time in the past ten minutes. He silently listened to Meds as the medic softly told him of his injures, one hand resting on Cody's arm, letting him know that he wasn't along. Obi-wan stood by the door, head bowed, arms crossed, face hidden in shadows. Meds had said Obi-wan had saved him, which meant Obi-wan had seen him….had seen his fear. Cody closed his eyes and turned his head away, taking a calming breath. The spiders, they were everywhere, filling his sleep, crawling over him even now. He shuddered and Meds' thumb started to massage Cody's arm gently, his voice fading away.

"Cody?" he felt a hand lightly land on his shoulder and he slowly turned his head, opening his eyes to see Obi-wan's concerned face at his level. The older man was crouching by his bed, watching Cody worriedly. Meds stayed on his stool, silently watching the two. Obi-wan searched Cody's eyes before nodding, "It will go away, I promise."

Cody nodded weakly, not daring to speak. He didn't think he could even if he tried, but he didn't want to find out. Obi-wan gave him a sad smile, rubbing his shoulder gently, "I've called a friend of ours, Barriss, to come help. You remember her, right?"

Cody nodded again, remembering the silent green girl who had always been with Master Luminara. A bright young Jedi healer, just as much a follower of rules as Obi-wan.

"It will be hard, but you have to stay with us, ok?" Obi-wan frowned, concern creasing his face. "Cody, can you try to say something? Anything?"

Cody averted his eyes, unsure of what to do. He didn't trust his throat, didn't trust himself right now. Meds answered instead, "Its alright, sir. He just needs time. His vocal cords need to heal anyway. They've been badly strained with all the screaming he's been doing."

Cody focused on Meds, his eyes wide. Meds nodded sadly," Its one of the reasons I want Barriss here. Obi-wan can help you rest, but he can only do so much for so long. Barriss is good at the mental healing as well as the physical. I need you to trust me, Cody. I am only doing this to help you. The nightmares will end, I promise. We don't need to know what happened unless you want to tell us, ok?"

Cody nodded, letting his eyes slip close. Even knocked out by drugs his body let them know what was happening within, even if he didn't know it.

"Get some rest, boss," Meds said softly, squeezing Cody's arm one last time before standing. "The drugs should help a little till Barriss gets here. And I'm sure one of us will always be here. Nothing is going to hurt you."

Cody opened one eye to watch Meds leave. Obi-wan stood, his hand leaving Cody's shoulder as he pushed the stool back into the corner before pulling a chair up to Cody's bed and taking Cody's good hand, silently looking his commander over. His right wrist was splinted and tied to his chest. Bandages covered most of his body. His left leg was elevated, easing the pressure on a broken ankle. A bruise circled around Cody's right eye. His hair had been cut even shorter to Meds could stitch up his wounds. He was a little thinner, a little paler and a whole lot quieter and it scared Obi-wan to his core. Hopefully Barriss could help, "Cody, I am going to be here for you. I will stay until Barriss comes. Is that ok?"

Cody nodded, tightening his grip on Obi-wan's hand as his eyes slip close, letting the drugs take effect.

* * *

><p>Cody woke up screaming, trying to break free of the giant black spider's hold. He could feel the pincers digging into his leg, tearing into his muscle. He just wanted to be free! His eyes flew open, expecting to see the glittering gold eyes laughing mockingly at him but instead saw white. A clean white wall with a white cupboard and counter. Chest heaving, Cody finally heard the commanding, feminine voice speaking to him, telling him to calm down. He realized the grip on his shoulders was not claws but hands, trying to push him back onto the bed. All energy left him and he let the hands push his trembling form back onto the bed, the soft words reaching his ears but meaning nothing. There was a dull ache in his leg, reminding him of his nightmare. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to forget, to relax, to do anything but remember. The hands left his shoulders and on came to cup his face, turning it to the left a little.<p>

"Cody?" a soft voice asked, a soft thumb rubbing his jawline gently. "Cody, open your eyes for me, please."

He slowly did as he was told, opening his eyes to meet soft blue eyes looking at him expectantly. Green skin was wrinkled in concern as the figure bent closer to him, the other hand coming to rest on his right side, right where his shoulder and neck met, "Cody, it is alright. They are not here. Do you understand?"

Cody nodded, his body still trembling under her touch. Barriss Offee, now a Jedi Knight, gently massaged his neck, watching him sadly. She had met Commander Cody a few times and each time she had been impressed by how powerful, how calm he felt in the Force. Now…now he felt broken, helpless. She understood why Obi-wan had called her and practically begged for her to come.

"He hasn't said anything since I found him," Obi-wan's soft voice came from by the door where he stood, out of her way. Cody focused on him, his breathing slowly getting back to a normal rate. Obi-wan stood by the door; his arms crossed once more, his eyes on Cody, looking sad. He hated seeing Cody in so much pain, just hated it and there was nothing he could do about it. Cody looked away, feeling ashamed. He was hurting everyone around him.

"Its probably physiological as well as physical. Has he been screaming like this a lot?" Barriss focused on Obi-wan, nodding gently to him to let him know he could come closer. He did, moving back into his chair by Cody's bed.

"Yes, he has. Between Meds and me we've gotten him settled back down. This is the first time he's woken up," Obi-wan watched Cody as the clone let his eyes slip close.

"Meds said he's kept Cody out for the count till today," Barriss nodded, straightening up, let her hands fall to her sides as she surveyed the man in front of her. "I can get most of the physical damage healed in about a week to two weeks, depending on how things go. The mental damage may take a little longer, but I think in the end Cody will be pretty much back to normal."

"Why won't he talk?" Obi-wan asked softly.

"He shouldn't be talking right now, not with the damage I'm sensing to his vocal cords. Why he hasn't tried is probably do to physiological reasons. He's ashamed, he's scared, he doesn't trust himself," Barriss moved so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, still watching Cody, thinking. "He's been through a lot, Obi-wan, but I can help him. I know how much he means to you and the men."

"Thank you, Barriss," Obi-wan smiled slightly, bringing his eyes up to hers.

Barriss nodded, looking down at Cody, "First things first, he needs to get as much rest as he can for the next few days while I heal the more serious injures and the only way that will happen is if his mind is clear. I will be putting him into Force coma for now so that he does rest and recover. I will wake him in a few days to check to see how he is doing and check reflexes. If he is doing well, I will let him sleep on his own so we can work on healing the mental damage. If it is still too much, I will continue to help him sleep."

"Again, Barriss, I thank you," Obi-wan nodded as Barriss' hands started to glow blue as she rested one on Cody's forehead and one on his chest.

"It is the least I can do."

* * *

><p>When Cody came around once again, he felt like he'd been sleeping for years. His muscles were stiff, his body felt well rested. He still hurt, but not as much as the last few times he had woken up. It was then that realized that something was missing. There were no images of the giant spider or the feeling of the little ones crawling all over him. Yes, he still felt the terror in him, but it wasn't as paralyzing as before. It lightened his soul a little, made him relax a little. He lay there in the bed, his eyes closed, and relaxed for the first time in what seemed like forever.<p>

"Feeling better?" Barriss' soft voice came from nearby and he turned his head, opening his eyes to see Barriss in the chair he remembered Obi-wan occupying last. Speaking of his general, Cody searched the room trying to find him, but the Jedi was missing.

"I made him go get some sleep, food and get cleaned up earlier," Barriss answered the unspoken question. She leaned forward, placing her hand not to Cody's but not touching it. "How are you feeling, Cody?"

Cody hesitated, unsure of what to do. He wanted to try and talk, but he still didn't touch himself. Barriss moved her hand so her pointer finger was touching his, "Your vocals are pretty much healed, Cody. The only thing stopping you is you."

Cody looked away, bringing his finger away from hers, shaking a little. Barriss sighed and sat back, "Cody, I know you know you're worrying everyone. I'm doing everything I can to help, but I can only do so much if you don't respond. All I want you to say is yes or no. Ok?"

Cody nodded weakly, taking a deep breath, "I….I feel….d-decent….."

Barriss smiled, taking Cody's hand and squeezing, "That's better than nothing. Don't say anything more unless I say you can. You've done quite the number on your throat and its not quite healed yet."

"I….I missed…..you," Cody slowly brought his eyes to hers and Barriss smiled, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I missed you, too. You had me so worried," she said softly, rubbing his hand gently. "Go back to sleep, I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Cody smiled weakly before letting his eyes slip close.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later Barriss finally deemed Cody capable of being moved from the med ward and into his own rooms. Not quite ready for training but ready for a change of scenery. She also decided she would be the one to babysit him, giving Meds a break from the now somewhat normal clone commander. He had moments where he would just shut down, but for the most part he was fine. Sore, weak, but fine.<p>

"You are not helping me to the refresher," Cody growled as he slowly made his way across his room. "I do have some pride left."

"No one would know but us," Barriss smiled from her seat in a chair by his bed where she had been reading.

"But I would know," Cody shot her a glare before closing the door to the refresher. Barriss just laughed, happy to see her Cody back to normal. It had taken some time, but both Barriss and Cody had admitted to feelings for each other. Nothing had really happened, it was just mutually understood that both cared for each other greatly and this latest incident only proved to strengthen their bond. Barriss focused back on her datapad. It was peaceful now. Obi-wan was off discussing their next mission, a more negotiation based trip to allow Cody to heal some more.

"Oh, so you can work but I can't?" Cody leaned against the refresher door, a smirk on his face. Barriss looked up and smiled.

"Its not work, its reading for fun. Ever tried it?" She laughed.

"Yes, I have actually," Cody limped back to his bed and stretched out, head to the side so he could watch her. "Come here."

"Some one want to cuddle?" Barriss smirked, setting her datapad aside. She crawled into bed next to Cody and pulled the blankets over them before curling up against Cody's side. Cody wrapped his good arm around her, pulling her even closer.

"It helps me sleep," he said softly and Barriss placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I know, hon, I know," She whispered, resting her head on his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. "And I don't plan on letting that change anytime soon."


	3. C is for Cold

C is for Cold

The best way to welcome a clone commander back after six months of leave due to severe injury and mental instability was to send him to the coldest planet of the galaxy to battle a crazy Separatist General. Of course, said commander would not be alone, his general was there and his men, but still. Not Cody's idea of a welcome back present. No, a welcome back present would be guarding Kenobi on a negotiation trip or something along the same lines. However, the higher ups didn't have the same idea, so Cody found himself, 13 days after being cleared by Meds and Barriss, hopping off the gunship and into the blowing, cold snows of Hoth.

"Hey, sir, bet this just makes your day!" Waxer laughed as he gently bumped his shoulder against Cody's, more letting the man know someone was covering his back than anything.

"Sure, Waxer, sure," Cody growled, looking around as the gunship took off. "Where is Grievous suppose to be?"

"That's what we have to find out," Obi-wan moved to Cody's side as Waxer and Boil moved after Anakin and Rex. Did he forget to mention the Dynamic Duo were with? Yup, the kid was back up on the ship, ready to provide air support if needed. Added protection incase he snapped. Kenobi had not appreciated that thought when Cody had shared it with him earlier.

"Ya know, Grievous kinda reminds me of a spider," Cody said lightly as he headed after the others, sensing more than seeing Obi-wan tense.

"Can you handle this, Cody?"

"Sure," Cody shrugged. "I get to squish him. What more can I ask for?"

"Although I am happy you are doing better, Cody, I am still concerned," Obi-wan pulled his hood tighter around his face as he followed Cody.

"No way to know until you try, sir. Best thing for me is to get back out and face the fear. Hell, I will be the first to admit spiders freak me out, but I can't let it stop me. I'll scream later, I promise," Cody glanced over at Obi-wan.

"Meds did say it was healthier to have the emotions out where we can handle them then bottled up," good to see his general understood what Cody was trying to do here. A little laughter was good for the soul. Kept the darker things at bay for the most part.

"So, after we find Grievous, then what?" Cody led his General after the others.

"Then we attempt to capture him," Obi-wan moved so he was walking side-by-side with Cody. "If he's even here."

"So let me get this straight. We are on the coldest planet in the entire universe looking for a Separatist General who might not even be here?" Cody sighed. This sounded like the best mission ever.

"I know its not the ideal first mission back, but its what we got handed. No point in complaining now that we are here," Obi-wan shrugged.

"Did you hear me complaining?" Cody glanced at his Jedi.

"You were getting there," Obi-wan smiled a little.

"Was not," Cody growled, but couldn't help smiling.

"Hey, you two in the rear! Focus, we are on a mission!" Rex yelled over the comms and both fell silent…..for now.

Three days later, they are still on the planet, its still cold and there still is no sign of any Separatist activity. Well, there was, if you counted the empty Sep base they were currently taking shelter in. Uninhabited, that's what they had said. Lies and slander!

Cody looked over his men once more, ignoring the cold slowly seeping into his suit. The attack from the group of snow monsters had been unexpected, but thankfully they had two Jedi with them. Some scraps on the armor, but each of his checks had shown no signs of blood on Waxer, Boil or Rex. Rex had a slight headache, but that's what a guy gets when he tries to head-butt a snow monster. Obi-wan and Anakin were sitting by the entrance of their room, speaking softly. They were waiting for their ride to arrive, seeing as the mission had been a total bust. Cody could have told you that.

He knelt next to Rex and tapped the side of the guy's helmet," Hey, what's your name?"

"My head just hurts, Cody, I am not concussed," Rex growled.

"Does it look like I care? Name," Cody sat back on his heels, waiting.

"Captain Rex of the 501st. My General is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his padiwan is Ahsoka Tano. You are Commander Cody of the 212th. Your General is Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. Along with us is Waxer and Boil, two scouts from the 212th. We are currently on the planet Hoth, which is the coldest planet in the entire universe. Anything else, sir?" Rex asked sarcastically.

"Nope," Cody slapped the back of Rex's head before he stood, looking over at the Jedi. "He's not concussed."

"Thank you, Cody," Anakin laughed as Rex rubbed his head.

"He might be, now," Waxer chuckled, nudging Boil. "What do you think?"

"I think the Commander needs to sit his ass down before I make him," Boil looked pointedly at the man in question. "We are fine, Codes. You're stressing Obi-wan out with all your pacing and checking and shit."

"He is not stressing me out, he is making me concerned," Obi-wan looked pointedly at Cody as well. "Your heater is damaged."

"I'll be fine," Cody shrugged.

"Get over here and sit down," Obi-wan's voice dropped a few degrees. "You pacing is wasting your heat. And don't argue with me."

Cody sighed, but did as he was told. He sat down by Obi-wan, his shoulder pressed against the older man's," I was just worried."

"I know, but you freezing isn't going to help Rex either way," Obi-wan replied softly. "We're all cold on some level, but none of us are freezing and no one is dying. Please, Cody, just this once. Sit still."

"Can you make that an order?" Cody huffed.

"I'll do one better. Barriss says that if you don't keep still," Obi-wan let the sentence trail off. Cody knew all too well what was to follow, but neither really wanted anyone else knowing about the relationship between the Jedi Knight and Clone Commander.

"Not moving, got it," Cody nodded. It wasn't his fault it had been coded into his DNA to be a worry wart.

"Good. Anakin, go make sure your Captain isn't concussed," Obi-wan tried to keep the laugh out of his voice.

"Really? I thought Cody already clarified I'm not concussed!"


	4. D is for Drunk

D is for Drunk

Cody always hated getting "those" calls, especially when they came super early in the morning, a good five hours before he was suppose to get up. It wasn't too bad if they were on Courasant because the boys always went to the same bar and Cody and the barman, Ritz, had a pretty good relationship. When they were off in some other part of the galaxy and given time off, things got interesting. The worst one was when Obi-wan and himself had to talk a local king to not behead Anakin, Rex, Odds and Chopper. The most interesting was when Rex, Alpha, Gree and Bly had a drinking competition and then had ordered the barman to not call their generals. They eventually found out through Cody and some of the medics on the ship after the boys had their stomachs pumped. The entire time Cody sat there and listened to his fellow officers tell the most unrealistic and crazy stories about battles that he'd been a part of. Cody had called Ahsoka, who had told Anakin where she was going, who had told Obi-wan, Mace, Luminara and Plo. Cody had just sat back and watched in amusement as the Jedi tried to figure out what to do with the boys. Obi-wan had joined him and together they joked with the medics just loud enough for the others to hear. After that, Obi-wan had informed Cody how proud he was that his commander didn't get into trouble. Cody didn't mention the time he had Barriss pick him up from a club in Courasant's lower levels and stayed at her apartment till the end of his vacation just getting over his hangover.

Tonight wasn't completely different than all the other nights he'd gotten the calls except just three hours ago he'd crawled into bed with half his armor still on after a day that felt like hell. They were sitting in at a dock down on Ord Cestus just outside Chikatlik, the capital. They had a little time off after keeping the planet from falling into Confederacy hands, but it had come at a heavy price. Cody had spent the last three days or so fighting down here on the ground and then up on Separatist ships while Kenobi and Skywalker worked on taking out the long-range weapons from the inside. Their ship was getting a few minor repairs to make her space worthy once again, so Cody had put together a rotation for his me. Half would stay on board for patrols and the like while the other half had time off. At specified times, the groups would switch. It didn't take long for the other ships to do the same. After that had been completed, Cody had spent hours debriefing with the other Commanders and Generals, working on setting up planetary defenses for the time being till they pushed the Separatists farther out. Obi-wan had been pestering Cody all day since the battle ended to go see Meds, but the clone had stubbornly refused since his medic needed to focus on the severely injured, not a few scratches and bruises. And, ok, his right wrist was probably sprained, but he could live till the morning.

His comm. went off exactly three hours after he'd pulled of his chest plates and boots before falling face first on his bunk and passing out. Cody opened one eye and glared at it, daring it to vibrate again from its spot on his side table right by his chrono, which was flashing evilly at him. The comm. took the dare and vibrated again, adding a little ringing as though it was cackling. Cody sighed and reached out with his right hand only to hiss in pain. He glared down at his wrist till the comm. vibrated again and he rolled over and grabbed it with his left hand and hit the answer button, "Yeah?"

"Umm….is this Cody?" the girl sounded nervous. What had the men done now?"

"Sadly, yes. What'd they do now?" Cody sat up, glaring at his boots. He would change into civvies before going out, depending on the situation.

"Its not anything bad, really, its just that…well, they're really drunk and we have a no driving policy after 6 drinks," the girl stammered. Cody started mentally going through who it might be.

"Hold onto any keys or weapons they have. I will be there in an hour, but would you like me to send someone else till I can be there?"

"No, my brother and the other barkeep are here. They had me call cause they're busy keeping your guys entertained. You may want to bring one other person with you, though. They brought two speeders," she seemed to be relaxing.

"Alright, I will do that. Thanks for calling and I will pay for any damage they caused. How about their tabs?"

"The one dropped a bunch of credits when he got here, so that and the damages are already covered."

"Well, that's a first," Cody chuckled. "We should only be here at least one more day, so you may want to hold onto my number. Just call me for any of the soldiers till we leave."

"I can do that. I should go. You'll be here in an hour?"

"At the most. Thanks again," Cody hung up and sighed before getting up and pulling off the rest of his armor except his right wrist guard. He'd need help with that. He pulled on his civvies as well as a jacket, grabbed his comm. and his card to get access to one of the nicer transports that had actually seats and space to park landspeeders and headed for the medbay. Hopefully Meds was up cause Cody was going to need a lot of his hangover cure. He should probably also call Echo to get one of the larger bunkrooms set up. Meds was up, sitting at his desk near the door of the first ward. It was mostly empty now except for a few beds with curtains pulled around beds to give the occupants some privacy. He looked up as Cody entered and raised an eyebrow when he saw the wrist guard.

"What did you do?" he held out his hand and Cody sighed before sitting on the edge of the desk and holding out his wrist.

"I think I sprained it, but that's only part of why I'm here," Cody winced as Meds poked at the guard. The medic gave Cody a flat stare.

"How long has it been hurting?" he started digging through his drawers.

"Yesterday sometime," Cody shrugged, eyeing the cutters the doc produced. "I'm gonna need a new guard?"

"Better be happy it's just a new guard," Meds grumbled, carefully starting to cut the durasteel away from the fabric underneath.

"I'm not mad about needing a new guard," Cody huffed. "I was just wondering so I knew what form to fill out. If it were reparable, then I would have to fill out a completely different form. And since it's a completely new guard, I can add it to another requisitions form."

"Doesn't that sort of thinking hurt your head at all?" Meds chuckled.

"I'm only half awake right now. I wasn't even planning on coming in till around lunch tomorrow…today? Today, when Kenobi would come check on me around lunch. I'm supposed to be off duty," he grumbled.

"Then why are you awake and gracing my wards with your presence?" Meds pulled the durasteel away and started palpating the swollen wrist through the black fabric, determining if he could just pull it off or not.

"Got a call from a bar. Some of the guys are too drunk to drive back so I need to go get them. Needed another body," Cody watched what Meds was doing.

"Did you get the name of the bar?" Cody hadn't once and then spent three hours looking for a bar on Alderaan. Meds had been with and was the only one who knew about the incident and did not plan on letting it go, ever.

"I did my research. Chikatlik only has one bar," Cody smirked, then winced as Meds ripped the fabric off his wrist, revealing a purple and black, swollen wrist.

"Good for you, sir. Nothing is broken and I'm pretty sure nothing is fractured, but that will need x-rays to confirm, so that can wait. I'll just throw a splint on it and we can head out. I'll do a more thorough examination later," Meds started digging out the needed supplies. "How are we getting there?"

"We're taking one of the really nice transports so we can haul the speeders back as well," Cody pulled his card out of his pocket. "I figured anything else I'd have to let a Jedi know and I don't even know who's men I'm picking up."

"Well, as your doctor, when we get there I suggest two shots of whiskey for the pain," Meds smirked as he started wrapping the wrist. "You will thank me when we have to drag the boys out."

Cody ended up letting Meds drive since the doctor had rendered the commander's wrist useless for at least a week, depending on what he found later on. They found the Night Shade on the edge of the city, not too far from the spaceport and repair yards. Cody and Meds immediately loaded the speeders into the ship before heading inside. A few other people were inside, but the group they were looking for were towards the back of the room, laughing around a table. A girl was working at the bar and Cody made a beeline for her, Meds following. He sat down as she finished wiping down a glass, offering a shy smile, "Cody?"

"The one and only, ma'am," Cody nodded. "And this is my squad's medic, Meds. What have you got for me?"

"Here's all the keys and weapons we could find," she handed him a bag from under the counter. "The blondie told me not to call you and handed over his comm. when he gave us his blaster, so I just searched for a Cody."

"This happen often?" Cody chuckled as Meds sat, looking through the bag.

"Only during the harvest season when the teams come in on the weekends. We're used to it by now," she nodded. "Can I get you anything or do you want to head out?"

"He'll take two shots of whiskey," Meds spoke up, smiling at the girl. "Doctor's orders."

"He's had a hard day?" she giggled before pouring the shots.

"That and he's not driving," Meds chuckled. "Man doesn't know when to rest."

"When you're babysitting those guys, rest leaves your vocabulary fast," Cody threw back the first shot, looking the men over. He saw Rex right away, seeing as he was waving franticly at Cody. The commander waved back and Rex turned to the man next to him, talking animatedly. Odds was there, Gree, Alpha, Del, Fives, Chopper, Boil, Waxer, Bly and surprisingly Ahsoka and Barriss., "Did the girls drink?"

"They're sober enough, but they did have a few fruity drinks. The one in black suggested I call you saying she didn't feel comfortable driving back," the girl nodded and Cody smiled. Good old responsible Barriss.

"Ahsoka probably dragged her along," Meds nudged Cody. "Someone's going to have fun."

"We'll figure out which guys are too drunk to walk on their own and who can be of some help," Cody nodded, holding up his wrist. "I'll take the girls."

"Of course you would," Meds scoffed as Cody threw back the second shot before getting up, setting some credits on the counter. "For your troubles and the drinks."

"But they've already paid," the girl frowned.

"Think of it as a down payment for everyone else who'll be in here," Cody offered her a sad smile before heading over to the table, Meds following behind. Barriss must have sensed him because she turned around and smiled at him. He smiled back before looking everyone else over, "Party's over, boys."

"Cody!" Rex, Odds, Alpha, Chopper and Boil all said gleefully. Too drunk to walk group. Well, everyone but Odds. That man could just be his usual self for all he knew. Gree, Bly, Del, Fives and Waxer nodded back at them as they pushed their drinks away.

"Time to head back, boys," Meds headed over to Alpha, pulling him up onto unsteady legs.

"I can help Rex," Ahsoka stood and moved to help the drunk captain.

"Babe, I don't need no help," Rex slurred as he tried to stand. Ahsoka thankfully caught him.

"Thanks for watching them," Cody shook the other men's hands before focusing on his soldiers. Bly was helping Chopper while Waxer was leading Boil out. Fives and Del had Waxer between them, arms around each other's shoulders as they sauntered out. Del moved to help Meds while Barriss stood gracefully, moving to Cody's side.

"Thanks for coming," Barriss gave a small smile, letting Cody wrap an arm around her and lead her towards the door.

"I look forward to these trips," Cody smirked. "They are the highlight of my life."

"Hey, sweetheart, how about you leave that loser and come on over here. We can help you take a few layers off," someone called and Cody's hackles rose. Barriss wrapped an arm around him, looking up at him worriedly.

"Ignore them," she whispered.

"No one says that to a lady," Cody growled.

"Some people do. I'm used to it," she pulled him along.

"Oh come on, honey, let us show you a real time," another called and Cody stopped, turning around. Barriss grabbed his left arm and pulled, dragging him away as the men sitting at a nearby table laughed.

"Cody, leave it be," Barriss hissed.

"Let him go, baby. Those clones don't have nothin' underneath all that armor," the men were obviously drunk, which helped Cody bite his tongue, keeping some select works stuck in his throat. Barriss, on the other hand, had a few drinks in her and she did not appreciate her boyfriend (albeit a secret one) be told he had no balls.

"Excuse me?" Barriss stopped pulling Cody, a glare slowly forming on her face.

"There ain't nothin' there, sweetheart. No heart, no balls. Nothin' there to ride. Unlike us real men here," one man laughed. Worst mistake ever. Barriss had crossed over to him and punched him hard before Cody or the others could do anything. Cody rushed forward and grabbed Barriss around the waist, pulling her back away before she could really attack.

"He has more balls than you ever will, di'kut!" Barriss hissed, struggling against Cody. "And they are nicer looking than yours!"

Cody's face had turned red by that point, which earned him a laugh from the girl behind the bar, "Barriss, let's go. Meds is probably wondering where we are."

"I'm not done with him!" Barriss growled as Cody reached the door. She twisted out of his grip and turned to him, pulling him into a huge kiss, tongue and all. She pulled away, breathless and turned back to the men, "Now, that was a real good time. Goodbye," With that, Barriss dragged Cody out of the bar and towards the ship, the commander a little dazed from the kiss. Meds was waiting at the end of the ramp and raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"Where were you?" Meds looked them over.

"Some men in the bar were being pigs and I had to give them a lesson," Barriss let go of Cody at the end of the ramp and marched onto the ship. Cody just stood there, staring after her. Meds looked between her and Cody, eyes slowly getting higher.

"So, you and her?" Meds forced out.

"Yeah. Me and her," Cody nodded numbly. "She's drunk, right?"

"Probably. I don't know how alcohol affects force users," Meds blinked. "Did she?"

"Punched a guy and then kissed me. Like, "kissed me" kissed me," Cody looked at Meds.

"How did this happen?" Meds blinked again.

"Some guys were being jerks. Said some stuff about me," Cody blinked as well.

"And she, what, stood up for your honor? Man, you are one lucky dog," Meds smiled. "Kenobi know?"

"Yup, he does. Uses it against me all the time," Cody headed up the ramp. "Come on, we need to get back before someone notices."

"So wait, how long has this been going on?"


	5. E is for Eaten

There was something about almost every plausible situation a clone or squad could get into in a special manual given to each clone at the same time he is given his assignment. Sith Lords, different alien cultures, slavers, plagues, the Force, exploding mushrooms, giant butterflies and blue skinned demons were all in there, but, Cody reflected, there was nothing in there in there about being eaten whole, along with your general, by a giant slug thing. They'd been on their way to check up on a base when their ship had been ambushed by Ventress and driven in to an asteroid field. Cody, ever unlucky, had been flying, which was hard enough on a good day. Now he was forced to dodge asteroids, blaster fire and the unwanted and unhelpful tips of his Jedi General.

"Kenobi, shut up!" Cody growled as the left wing of their shuttle clipped an asteroid, causing the ship to shudder. "You are not helping!"

"Cody, watch out!" Obi-wan reached over, jerking the controls as out of nowhere, a giant slug thing burst from an asteroid, biting their ship. Cody could see the look of pure glee on Ventress' face as she watched them be pulled inside the asteroid in his mind's eye as he unsuccessfully tried to free them from the jaws of the monster. It released them briefly only to wrap its massive mouth completely around them and swallow their ship whole. Now they sat in what could only be assumed a stomach, Cody's head down on the unresponsive controls as Obi-wan tried to hale anyone.

"Can't you use the Force to contact them?" Cody grumbled. Things had been looking up since Hoth. Obi-wan and him had been set to assess different outposts, since there was a lull in the fighting. Now….now they were being digested by a giant slug thing.

"Cody, if I did anything the easy way, would any of our missions be any fun?" Obi-wan smiled a little. "I was getting there, I just wanted to be sure the comms didn't work. Anything on your end?"

"I think the stomach acid is eating through everything," Cody huffed. "I got the shields up before I lost control, but I have no idea how long they'll hold now."

"Please tell me you are not bored?" Obi-wan raised an eyebrow at his commander, a little amused.

"No, I am not bored. I am currently, in my head, writing a new section for the emergency situations manual. I just realized that we had nothing on getting eaten," Cody sat up and pulled his helmet off, looking at Obi-wan. "And you know I'm being serious."

"You do take your manuals very seriously," Obi-wan stood, stretching. "I want to take a look outside before I contact any of the Jedi, see what we have here."

"What we have is a giant slug stomach that is digesting us," Cody grumbled, pulling his helmet back on and standing.

"Those are the basics. The more detail the better," Obi-wan shrugged. "Plus, I believe this will help your new section for your manual."

"You're mocking the manuals," Cody growled. "You know better than to mock the manuals."

"I, for one, am finding a lot of humor in our situation," Obi-wan smiled as he lowered the ramp while slipping on an oxygen mask and goggles. "I've never been eaten before."

"Ok, you know what? Next time we fly, you are pilot. Laugh at that," Cody huffed as he headed down the ramp, looking around. They were surrounded by brownish pink matter. To Cody, the walls seemed to move, push and stretch. He eyed the ground below him warily, "Wanna draw straws?"

"Honestly, Cody, what could happen?" Obi-wan scoffed as he stepped onto the brown stuff. A muffled roar echoed around them and Cody pulled Obi-wan back.

"A lot could happen," Cody glared at Obi-wan from under his helmet. "Now you've doomed us."

"Just because I asked what more could happen?" Obi-wan laughed, shaking his head.

"Karma's a bitch, sir," Cody shrugged before tensing as a high pitched screech echoed towards them from farther down the dark tunnel/inside of a slug. "You are pure evil, that's what you are."

"Its nothing," Obi-wan didn't sound sure as he pulled out his lightsaber." Absolutely nothing."

"Maybe you should shut up?" Cody turned on his headlights, giving them more space to see. Something was slithering towards them, a darker shade of brown than the walls. "Don't move?"

"Maybe we should get back inside?" Obi-wan glanced at Cody and then shoved him down as he ignited his lightsaber. He slashed and onto the ramp fell two halves of a writhing brown slug.

"The acid is eating through the ramp," from his spot on the ground, Cody kicked the slug off the ramp. Where it had been were two dent-like acid burns. A louder screech sounded and the brown thing coming towards them jumped at them. Cody fired at it and it fell to the ground, squealing in pain.

"There's more of them," Obi-wan sliced another one in half as more appeared down the tunnel and a few slithered around from the front of the ship.

"You just had to go outside!" Cody growled, standing and firing.

"I thought it would be best to assess the situation properly," Obi-wan snapped back.

"Yeah, well, this situation can be shoved up your kriffing sith spawn!" Cody yelped, falling back. Obi-wan looked to see one of the slugs attached to Cody's leg. He flicked his blade at it, cutting as close to Cody's leg as he dared. The head part stayed attached as Cody fired at a few more, cursing under his breath, "They have really sharp teeth."

"Is there any acid?" Obi-wan focused on keeping the slugs away.

"A little where the skin is in contact with my armor," Cody started to pull himself up the ramp. "We gotta get out of here."

"Agreed," Obi-wan nodded before pushing forward with both hands, releasing a massive Force push that threw the slugs away from them and the ship. He turned and grabbed Cody under the arms, pulling him up the ramp. He hit the button to close the ramp before turning back to Cody, kneeling by his commander, "We need to get that off of you."

"Yeah, its starting to burn," Cody hissed, his back pressed up against the side of the ship. "Any ideas?"

"One and it will hurt," Obi-wan reached out with a hand, keeping it just a little ways away from the slug head. He closed his eyes, reaching out with the Force to feel the teeth in Cody's leg. Slowly, carefully, he used the Force to pull the mouth apart, pulling the teeth out of Cody's leg. For his part, Cody didn't make a noise, but his fists were clenched tight. As soon as Obi-wan sensed that all the teeth were out of Cody's leg, he pulled the head away and opened his eyes, looking over the head floating in the air between them, "They do have teeth."

"Seriously? That's all you have to say?" Cody growled, pulling off his helmet and throwing it aside as Obi-wan dropped the head into a canister of a clear liquid.

"For now," Obi-wan smirked as he focused back on Cody's leg. Around where the slug had bitten Cody the armor was melted, "How bad is it?"

"A little melted through to my skin, but only a little," Cody reached down and started taking off the leg plate. "Grab the kit?"

"How badly does it hurt?" Obi-wan opened the cabinet next to him and pulled out a med kit as Cody set the plating away.

"I don't think I'll be walking for a while," Cody looked up at Obi-wan. Obi-wan searched his face to make sure he was telling the truth before nodding and ripping the body glove away from Cody's leg, getting a good look at the bite. From what he could see, the slug had bitten through the skin and muscle and maybe scrapped the bone. The burns looked painful, to put it nicely. A ring was burned around the bite, already blistering. Obi-wan quickly cleaned the wound before wrapping the leg in bacta patches and gauze. He looked up at Cody.

"How about we try just blasting out of here?" Obi-wan sat back, waiting for Cody's answer.

"You're flying," Cody held up a hand. "And writing my report."

"I think that's fair enough," Obi-wan stood and pulled Cody up, supporting him as they headed back into the cockpit. Obi-wan looked over the controls thoughtfully as Cody strapped into the copilot's seat, "I think I can shock the system and get her started."

"Why are you telling and not doing?" Cody smirked at the Jedi.

"You find this situation amusing now?" Obi-wan raised an eyebrow as he sent a small spark of electricity into the controls, causing the ship to shutter than roar to life.

"Yeah, I do. You have to explain to Barriss, Meds and the council how you and your commander got eaten by a giant slug," Cody chuckled. "And I just get to sit back and write one little section in a manual."

"Oh, the irony," Obi-wan shook his head as he angled them down the tunnel, hoping it was the right way.

"Weapons armed," Cody flicked a few switches before focusing on a few screens. "We may get out of here, but probably not much farther."

"We should be able to use the comms by then. Its not a problem," Obi-wan shrugged as he brought them around a corner. Up ahead was definitely a set of very large teeth. They could just see space through a few gapes, "Fire whenever you're ready."

"My pleasure," Cody hit a button and half of their proton torpedoes raced forward towards the wall of teeth. Obi-wan titled the ship a little as the world in front of them exploded. They raced through the fireball into real space. Obi-wan quickly angled them away from the asteroid and out of the asteroid field. Just as they passed the last asteroid, the ship gave a pathetic whine and then the engines fell silent before all the lights turned off. Obi-wan turned to Cody as emergency power turned on, smirking. Cody crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow, "Keep those smug Jedi thoughts to yourself."

"I was just going to say that we've just done something no one else has done, "Obi-wan focused on the comms, smiling brightly. "We can now say we've been eaten by a giant slug."

"Oh, shut up."


	6. F is for Forgiven

_*__**Warning-I reserve the right as a fanfiction writer to alter parts of my chosen fandom while still respecting the original plot. George Lucas owns all of the characters and the galaxy my stories use, I'm just taking a few parts and twisting them. If this bothers anyone, from this point on stop reading this story. I understand the reasons behind Order 66, but that does not mean some of us don't dream of one or two small points changing. This is how I would change it, but the George Lucas universe is just fine the way it is. I am warning you so you understand that as much as I appreciate all the comments I have received, I felt that some of my readers need to be reminded that this is fanfiction, a take on a fictional or nonfictional piece by a fan.**__*_

F is for Forgiveness

***7 years after Order 66***

"I remember the day my best friend shot me in the chest…" the story started the same way every time Obi-wan told it. It always did. He never changed the beginning because it was the same thought that went through his head when the event happened.

_He'd been up in the upper galleries of Pau City on Utapau, working on forcing back what was left of the droid army there. He'd sensed Cody's arrival, but kept fighting. It wasn't uncommon for Cody to change his mind on decisions and as soon as Cody said he would say he was going to stay by the guns, Obi-wan knew Cody would be up in the front lines not too long after he arrived there himself. He sensed a few other clones with Cody as well, but something was off about them, something cold. They were part of the newest group from Kamino, one of the "rushed" batches that were being sent out under trained and inflexible in battle. Cody hadn't liked them anymore than Obi-wan, but they'd needed the men for this battle. Something just never did feel right about them._

"When you're placed into situations Cody and I were placed in, you come to have a strong sense of trust in each other," Obi-wan looked around at the padiwan's and young clones gathered round. Since Order 66, the Temple had aided in ending the cloning on Kamino and giving the remaining clones a place in society. Obi-wan now spent his days teaching history to padiwan's, younglings, and some of the last clones from Kamino. This group was one of his oldest and he decided it was time to learn how the Great War ended. When he reached this part in his teachings, he always started with this story, "No matter what they do, you know that they have your back and will do anything to make sure you get out of that situation with as minimal damage as possible. Sometimes that requires some risky maneuvers on someone's part, though. And many times it requires leaving out information to protect the other person. So was the case when Commander Cody shot me."

_Cody had moved so he was right behind Obi-wan, providing covering fire, but in the Force Cody felt tired, worn out, "Sir?"_

_The last of the droids Obi-wan was fighting fell beneath his blade and Obi-wan turned to face Cody, "Yes?"_

_Cody was standing there, blaster pointed at Obi-wan's chest. Behind him the others were all aiming their blasters at the Jedi General. Obi-wan blinked, confused before focusing back on Cody, who shook his head slightly, "I'm sorry, sir."_

_With that, Cody squeezed the trigger and Obi-wan felt the bolt burn through his chest, driving him backwards as he watched Cody spin around and open fire on the other clones as they opened fire on Obi-wan. The seconds between Cody's shot and the others following fire gave Obi-wan enough time to get his lightsaber up and direct the blaster bolts back at the clones. A few fell before they realized they'd been tricked and a few adjusted to fire at the clone commander, but neither commander nor general slowed._

"He had shot me through my right shoulder, in the right spot to force me back, away from where the clones had been aiming. Due to their lack of training, these newer clones were more dependent on orders, but also slower to react. Cody used this to his advantage, taking out a few before they realized that the commander was not following orders. What I did not know was at the same time we were waging our own war against the rookies, all across the city my men were working on subduing the other squads of rookies, as ordered by my friend. Trust. That's what saved me that day. That's what saved all of us."

_Even though the newer clones lacked the training their older brothers had, they were still newer versions of the typical clone trooper. Newer programming, fresher bodies, which all came down to although they reacted slower, they were faster than Cody. Nowhere near as good a shot as him, but faster, and that's what did Cody in at the end. One of the rookies got a lucky shot in, clipping Cody's hip, which threw him off balance, and that was all the time the others needed. Obi-wan watched as two of the last five remaining clones placed two shots a piece into the commander, dropping him in an instant. Their mistake was taking their focus off of Cody. You never ignore Cody unless you are sure he's done fighting. Obi-wan had learned that lesson many times on the sparring mat and now it would be the last lesson the rookies learned._

"One of Cody's finer features was his pain tolerance. Being my commander meant that we were often the targets of many different factions of the war. We've battled all different sorts in all different kinds of battlefields and we've faced pains none of you could imagine. The worst, you come to realize, depends on the person feeling the pain. A few blaster bolts, at the time, rarely slowed Cody or myself down. The others, however, didn't know this."

_Obi-wan took down three of the clones with a few well deflected bolts, but it was Cody who took down the last two. While they were focused on Obi-wan, Cody had shifted his blaster around enough so he could aim from where he was laying. He fired only two shots, one each into the middle of the troopers' heads. An eerie silence fell over the tunnel after the final shots. It seemed to grow colder at that point as Obi-wan turned off his lightsaber and checked his shoulder. It was bleeding, but it wasn't life threatening. He looked to where Cody was laying and froze. The commander had not moved, his blaster lying limply in one hand. Obi-wan quickly rushed over, kneeling by his friend's side, heart racing as he took in the two holes in Cody's chest, the one in his leg and the one in Cody's arm, "Cody?"_

"_Sir," Cody's voice was soft, strained and Obi-wan quickly pulled off his helmet. Cody's normal calm and stoic face was twisted in pain, his lips a thin line as his nose flared, trying to suck in air with as little pain as possible, "You got…got the p-plan."_

"_Where does it hurt most, Cody?" Obi-wan started un-strapping the chest armor, knowing that was the more serious area. The leg wound was through his calf while the arm wound was through the bicep, but the chest…_

"_I'm….'m sorry….for shooting…had..had to…66," Cody was breathing in short little gasps as Obi-wan pulled off the chest plate. Blood was welling up from a hole in his right shoulder and a hole just below his ribcage on his left side. He shrugged off his chest armor and pulled off his outer tunic before pressing it against Cody's chest, thinking of where his comm. would be._

"_Now's not the time, Cody. Save it for later, ok?" Obi-wan looked down at his commander. "You will be fine. You understand?"_

"_I…I don't think…not this…..time….." Cody winced as Obi-wan pulled out his comm. "I'm…I'm sorry…failed….you."_

"_Never, Cody, never," Obi-wan opened up a link to anyone listening. "I need a medical unit up to the northern gallery asap. The commander is down with severe chest wounds."_

"_I'm on my way with Meds," Odds answered, sounding breathless. "The others are rounding up the last of the rookies."_

"_Do you hear that, Cody? Meds is on his way," Obi-wan kept the link open, looking down at Cody._

"_66…Palpatine….kill Jedi…" Cody was struggling to speak, but those words chilled Obi-wan to his very core._

"_Sir, Palpatine ordered the execution of Order 66, the destruction of the Jedi Order," Odds supplied over the comm. "We could've ignored it, but the rookies made it difficult. Basically, we were ordered to kill you."_

"At that point, any Jedi would be horrified to learn that the men he had been working with for years had been trained to kill their Jedi General. For a few seconds, I was angry that Cody or Odds or Meds or Echo had never mentioned this to me. But, think, young ones. What do you do when you learn something unpleasant? Do you not try to forget it, to pretend it never existed? That is what my men did and for that I am forever thankful. However, I didn't have time to celebrate the loyalty of my men because right before my eyes I was watching one of my closest friends slipping from this universe."

_Cody was barely breathing at this point, though, and Obi-wan didn't focus on this news, " Cody? Are you still with me?"_

"_Sorry…" Cody gasped out. "I didn….didn wan…..urt you….please…..forgi….me….."_

"_Cody, you did nothing wrong. You saved me," Obi-wan watched in horror as Cody's eyes slipped close. "Cody, open your eyes. You cannot die on me. That is an order."_

"_We're almost there," Meds barked over the comm._

"_Be here now," Obi-wan growled. "Cody, don't you dare quit on me. What is our squad motto?"_

"_Nev….surrend….er," Cody whispered, a little blood trickling out of the side of his mouth. "Nev….."_

"_Never surrender, Cody. Do not give up on me," Obi-wan pleaded._

"_Forgive….me…." Cody forced his eyes open. "Please…."_

"_For what? You did nothing wrong. There is nothing to be forgiven," Obi-wan kept his hands planted on Cody's chest when it hit him. "Cody, you were never going to kill me. You aren't like the rookies. You fought the order. You saved me."_

"_Please…." Cody whimpered as his eyes slipped close again._

"_Cody, no! No, do not leave me, Cody. Don't. Cody? No, breath!" Obi-wan watched in horror as Cody's chest fell and never rose. "Cody!"_

"_I'm here," Meds yelled as he jumped out of a landspeeder before it came to a stop, falling to his knees next to Cody, dropping his pack at his side. He pressed a hand to Cody's neck, "Come on, boss. Don't stop fighting now. ODDS! I need…."_

"At that point, I admit, I zoned out. I sat back, staring at my hands covered in Cody's blood, then at his still body and it was as though my brain had been shut off. Cody, Commander Cody, CC-2224, Commander of the 212th, my commander, my friend…..was dead. I had watched him die. It was not the first time I'd watched someone die, but for some reason this was different. We'd survived the entire war together, since I was cleared after Geonosis till now and here he was, dead. It was a shock for me, a major shock, more so even than when my Master had died. Qui-gon was always reminding me that at some point he would leave me, so I was somewhat prepared when he was killed. It hurt, but I was able to at least control myself somewhat. But with Cody…I had always assumed he would be there, but now he was gone, " Obi-wan looked the children in the eyes. "The Jedi used to teach that attachment was a dangerous path to follow. Any form of attachment. But here I was and here I am, telling you that those closest to you make you the person who you are. And with them and the Force with you, anything is possible. That, if you get anything from my lessons, is the most important lesson I will ever teach."

"But, Master," one of the little girls, trying to wipe away her tears, spoke up. "Cody's dead. Weren't you sad?"

"I said he had died. I did not say he was dead," Obi-wan gave a knowing smile. "I have told you all how proficient Meds is in the art of medical procedures. This moment, up in the galleries of Pau City, was one of his finest. Cody was dead for three minutes before Meds revived him with a well aimed fist to the middle of Cody's chest. The commander was not safe yet, but he was breathing and that's all the footing we needed."

"_Damn it, Cody!" Meds pleaded, pressing down on Cody's chest. "Breath!"_

"_He can't….he's not…."Obi-wan stared down at his hands, horrified at all the blood. Odds had stopped moving from where he had been unloading equipment from the speeder, eyes wide as he stared over at them._

"_No, he is NOT!" with that, Meds slammed his fist into Cody's chest and Cody jerked upwards, coughing and gasping, his face twisting in pain. All three sat there staring at him until Cody started to clutch at his chest. Meds immediately started moving, working on stopping the blood and order Odds to place a mask on Cody. Obi-wan just took Cody's hand, gripping it, giving the clone a lifeline._

"Cody spent two days in a coma and then spent weeks recovering from his chest wounds. Somehow, the bolts missed his lungs, but the one nicked his stomach. Barriss, the young Jedi Knight of Luminara Unduli, never left his side, using her Force abilities to help him heal. I spent my time between his bedside and the Temple, working on helping the galaxy reach peace for the time being," Obi-wan sat back, hands in his lap. "To Palpatine, Order 66 was suppose to be the turning point in his plan to take over the galaxy, to creating his Empire. He underestimated, like so many of us, the simple loyalty of the men I now know as brothers."

"Did you ever forgive Cody?" one little boy asked, a clone. "I mean, even though he never acted on the order, he must've thought of doing it."

"I only ever forgave him for dying on me. In my mind, I never doubted that Cody would have my back," Obi-wan smiled a little. "That is all for today."

As the students were leaving, the boy hesitated, looking back at Obi-wan, "Where is Cody now?"

"He's somewhere on Courasant," Obi-wan gave a knowing smile. "Waiting for a certain General to get on his ship so they can go off and save the galaxy one more time."


	7. G is for Grief

Clones weren't suppose to have emotions. Said so in the handbook. Good thing Cody knew the handbook lied more often than not.

Jedi were nothing more than your superior officers. Another lie.

Clones can't love. Cody was living proof of that lie.

Clones can't have families. Tell that to his men.

Clones are replaceable. Kenobi had taken to hitting him every time he quoted that line, even when he had a concussion.

One thing the handbook didn't lie about was loss. It happened, all the time. Even if you didn't want it.

He never wanted to fall in love with him either, but that didn't change anything now did it? He had loved him and now he was gone. And he was never coming back. And Cody didn't know how to deal with that. He had killed Kenobi, had wiped him from the face of the universe and now he had to live with it. Why had he done it? A few words spoken from Sidious and suddenly he was killing the man who knew him the best, who cared for him, who had been there for him through everything. The worst part? He hadn't told the Jedi his true feelings. He'd had many chances, but he had avoided every single one of them.

There was nothing in the handbook about what he was supposed to do now. Years after Order 66 found Cody sitting in an almost empty bar on some outer rim planet, honorably discharged after Vader had had enough of him. Down to one good leg, his one eye iffy at best, battered and bruised beyond belief and feeling far older than he should be, Cody wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

There was a lot he could do, but not much he wanted to do. For now he was content to sit in this crappy bar and figure out what he had been ignoring for the past few years. Ignoring the emotions and memories. Because sometimes it was easy to ignore everything, but it wasn't always the best plan.

Cody had accepted his role in everything over time. He'd hated himself for a while after, realizing what he had done, what he had ended and what he had created. He'd let himself be manipulated to kill, to destroy and torture and end life. He'd let it happen, even though at one point in his very short life he was fighting to preserve the very galaxy he was trying to end. He knew that he needed to forgive himself, but some things he was never going to forgive himself over.

For starters, killing Obi-wan. Killing the man that he had come to realized he had loved. Loved with his entire being. He had let a few words change all that. A few words that had awoken something deep in his mind, overpowering all rational thought and destroying something that could never be now.

Secondly, for abandoning his men. After Order 66, he had severed all ties with his men. He had done it for their own good, but he still hated himself for it. Any of his men who had stayed with him he had treated as scum, as everyday people. They deserved better, but he couldn't give them better. If he had, they would be dead, just like everyone else. The majority of his brothers had deserted. The ones that had stayed were either too far gone to care anymore or stayed because some one had to stand between the Empire and their brothers out in the universe.

Lastly, he could never forgive himself for being a coward. He should've told Obi-wan his true feelings. He should've told his men how he really felt about all of them. He should've forced Rex to confront Anakin when his brother had come to him about his General. He was a coward and he knew it.

Right now was not the time for self-loathing though. He had come to this particular bar for a reason. All he had to his name right now was the scrap heap of a freighter he'd gotten with the money he'd made off the ship the Navy had given him. It had a temperament, but he liked it, her. Like her. Big enough to look intimidating, small enough for him to handle on his own. Inside, she held the life he had pieced together in the last month. New armor, a few new prosthetics, weapons of all sorts, and supplies needed for everyday life. He'd been floating around, trying to figure out life when he'd realized what system he'd flown to and couldn't help but laugh. Of course he would end up here, of all places. He gotten permission to land and headed straight for the bar. This bar.

A little place called Myrtle's Cantina on this god forsaken planet in the backwater system. A good place to start new, start fresh. And he was going to, once he was done here.

He picked up one of the shot glasses arranged in a line in front of him and downed it, feeling the whiskey burn as it slid down his throat. To Ghost Squad.

"Who ya mourning?" the barkeep had asked as soon as he had ordered the six shots of Corelian whiskey.

"Some old friends," Cody had shot back, voice gruff from lack of use. This was his mission, to properly mourn what he had been denying for years and years. This was his time to grieve, to let go of the past and try to move on.

He picked up the next shot. To the Old Republic. To Rex and Ahsoka. To Mace, Alpha, Barriss, 99, Luminara, Gree, Ayala, Bly, Porter, Kota and all the people who had been part of the extended family. To his boys; Meds, Echo, Fives, Waxer, Boil, and Oddball.

He picked up the last glass and stared into the brown depths before him. There was no easy way to do this. He wasn't just letting Obi-wan go with this, it would never be that easy. No, he was just letting that being go. No more haunting his dreams, his life. He was going to let Obi-wan's soul rest and go out and live his life. He tilted his head back, downing the glass easily. He focused on the burning in his throat over the few tears that slipped down his face. Another day, another time he would come back. Then, he would be celebrating his life. He set the last glass down and set a few credits on the counter before taking up his cane and making his way out of the bar, never looking back.


	8. H is for Help

Cody made his way down the street. It was almost a year since he had visited Myrtle's Bar and he'd made a name for himself since then. He was known for getting people into and out of areas most times they couldn't. With the right money, Cody would do it easily. He never checked papers, didn't need the proper forms, rarely asked questions. You needed to get through an Imperial checkpoint without being noticed by the Imperials? You looked for a man named Ghent. Walked with a limp, scruffy black hair and beard with a little grey peppered in. His most defining feature, however, was a scar that curved around his left eye.

Some people had approached him to carry something other than living for them or even transport the living that were used in slavery and what not. Cody made it very clear with his words and his pistol that he only dealt with free, living beings of any race or gender. He didn't care what they were or who they were. As long as they paid him, he was fine with it.

Today, Cody found himself on Naboo, enjoying the seasonal weather. There was a nice cool breeze blowing through the streets of the Keren. Located in the Western Great Grass Plains near the Northern Sea, Keren was a bustling starport, traders mingling with travels with an ease that made Cody himself uneasy. He'd gotten a few decent contracts out of Keren or into it, so he knew he could get money here. He'd avoided Naboo for a few months, though. He hadn't wanted to become a too familiar face in the area.

Cody wasn't a wanted man, per say, but he wasn't doing a lot of legal activities since he'd been let go from the military. Better to be safe than sorry, right? Some of his passengers were a little on the criminal side and no one could deny that the _Negotiator_ was well armed. Well, those who knew anything about the _Negotiator_, that is.

Cody hadn't taken a contract in the week he'd been here. It was sort of a mini vacation for himself. Naboo had quite a few good memories and sometimes he just felt the need to re-explore them. So that was what he had been doing, but now he needed to start making money again. He'd stopped by the bar earlier and his contact there had someone had been asking about him, someone who needed to get off planet with as few problems as possible. Sounded like it would be a very, very, very big paycheck if his contact knew anything about it.

So Cody was making his way back to the _Negotiator_, leaning on his cane as his leg complained of over use. Ok so yeah he'd been walking a lot lately and not using the correct leg tended to cause what was left of his leg to seize up just a bit. The doctors had fixed his leg, but they weren't really invested in a long-term solution. It was cheaper to buy legs that eased the strain versus trying to find a doctor to not only reverse the original damage but all the damage he'd added onto the stump as the years passed. Now, he had a special storage room on the ship that held all the legs he'd bought over the years. No one but him had ever been it.

He didn't notice the teenagers giving him cruel looks as he bypassed a market near the entrance to his docking bay. He just focused on putting one foot in front of the other and getting to his docking bay so he could rest up before meeting the new clients. He didn't see the gang of young boys move away from the girls they were trying to impress. He didn't notice them set up positions around them, eyes darting from each other, daring each other. He didn't pay much attention to the giggles coming from the girls as they watched the boys set up their devious plan. He didn't notice the group deeper in the market take notice of the situation.

He was only a few feet from his entrance before one boy dashed forward and knocked his cane aside before skipping out of reach. The unexpected removal of his cane caused Cody to lose his balance. He tried to correct it by catching himself on his bad leg, but it was no use. The strain was too much and his knee buckled, sending him crashing to the ground. He caught himself just in time so his head didn't smash into the ground, but that didn't stop the pain shooting up his leg.

He didn't cry out, had been trained not to make a sound. He would not acknowledge the pain till he was alone. Acknowledging the pain would be giving the enemy a victory. These kids thought they were funny for beating on a cripple? The girls sure thought the boys were, but they weren't. They were just proving they could take on people "weaker" than them. He pulled his cane back in close, pushing himself up, not looking at anything or anyone.

Cody was surprised when a pair of hands hooked themselves under his armpits, "Here, let me help you up."

Before he could answer, Cody was being eased up into a standing position, the person shifting their hands so that one was bracing Cody's waist while the other gripped his bicep, "Easy there, I got ya."

"Thank you," Cody got his cane firmly gripped in his hand, shifting his weight onto it. "You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't have to, but someone should," the person shifted around, hand letting go of his waist while the other shifted up to his shoulder. Cody could now see it was a human male, early 40s maybe. Brown hair and beard were peppered with grey while calm blue eyes laughing back at him. Oh….well then.

"Are you ok?" the man, the very familiar looking man who Cody was not going to acknowledge here and now seeing as the familiarity was connected to a dead man, looked him over. "My friends are taking care of the children."

"Let them be. They'll learn one day. Most of the boys will be picked up to served, the girls will become toys for the soldiers who come for the boys," Cody shifted out from under the man's grip, moving closer to the door of his docking bay. "Is there anyway I can pay you back?"

"You really don't have to," the man laughed. "Well, there is one thing."

"Name it," Cody really, really needed to leave the market before his will cracked and he said what was trying to jump out of him.

"We're looking for the owner of the ship within the docking bay behind you," the man smiled a little, gesturing to a small knot of people standing near a stall not too far away, trying to look busy. "We were told he could get us off planet. A man named Ghent?"

"It just so happens my name is Ghent and I own the ship inside," Cody kept his voice level while his mind screamed and ranted and raved. This man could not be serious! After feeling like he had every thing figured out, the universe seemed to have other plans.

"Maybe you can help me and my friends out, then?" the man shoved his hands into his pockets. "We are willing to pay anything."

"Well then," Cody should say no, should say that he already had passengers, should do anything at all. "I just so happen to be looking to head off world soon. Welcome aboard…?"

"Obi-wan," the man held out his hand, smiling. "But most call me Ben Kenobi now a days."

Cody had to swallow around a lump in his throat as he gripped Obi-wan's hand, "That's quite a name. Sounds like a tale comes with it."

"It's a long trip to where we need to go. I'm willing to share mine if you share yours, Ghent," Obi-wan stared straight into his eyes.

"Its Cody," Cody let go of Obi-wan's hand and turned to the door of his docking bay. "Be ready to go in one hour."

His life was completely and truly messed up.


	9. I is for Instrument Failure

The alarms were what woke Cody. With the way the ship was shaking, he was surprised that that hadn't woken him. Instead it was the alarms coming from the panel by his head, as well as flashing lights indicating where there was a problem. Three days into this voyage and Cody was ready to be rid of his passengers, even though he hadn't even seen them since they boarded. So yeah, he was using the lockdown procedure he'd installed to keep his passengers all in one place. Could you blame him? For the first time in almost ten years, he was seeing faces he had accepted he would never see again. The dead were walking and he did not like it. He might also be hiding from them because he was a coward and right now he was hoping they just figured he was a pilot who looked kinda like a clone but wasn't a clone. He knew he felt different in the Force, had been told by a few Force users he'd met who knew him. He wasn't "Cody" in the Force anymore. He was, but he wasn't. He didn't get it, but it just was.

So keeping not only Obi-wan, but a few others who had their faces covered, away from had been the first thing Cody had done. Second, he had plotted their course from Naboo to Utapau. Utapau…he didn't want to go there, but it was good money and…. and Obi-wan had asked. Obi-wan had offered a decent sum at the beginning and more on delivery and it was Obi-wan. The man Cody had fallen in loved with and buried over a year ago over a glass of whiskey. The Universe hated him so much right now.

He slapped his palm against the display, silencing the alarms, before rolling over and sitting up in his bunk. He grabbed the closet leg and quickly strapped it on. The leg he kept by the bed was one of his newest. It was made for ease of use, so strapping on and running around in it was a cinch. Made good use of it for times like this when the _Negotiator_ decided to be cranky. This was why you never trusted an astromech to keep your ship running after she decides she wants to burn out important parts of the hyperdrive. Thankfully he had spares, but really crappy spares because used parts are cheaper than new and work just as well….most of the time.

Cody didn't bother pulling on a shirt, just headed straight for his cockpit. Chipper was an R4 model and not looking the greatest. The two of them had been through a lot and Cody wasn't going to scrap her anytime soon either. She and the ship worked well together….most of the time, "Talk to me, Chips. What's going now?"

As he sat down, Chipper filled his screen with readouts. Cody skimmed it quickly before swearing. At the pace Cody had set after dropping out of hyperspace the last time, they should be arriving at Utapau in about 4 hours. Seems like one of the main valves was failing. He couldn't stay in hyperspace like this for much longer or risk be stranded in the middle of no where, "Great. Chipper, prepare to pull us out of hyperspace. Hopefully I can just replace the valve and be on our way. Seriously, didn't I just replace it?"

Chipper mumbled for her spot near the copilots seat and Cody chuckled as he opened a line back to his passengers, "This is your captain speaking. Just letting you know we will be dropping out of hyperspace for a bit of repair work. We'll be back on course in hopefully within the hour."

He cut the line and grabbed the controls. Coming out of hyperspace was smooth, as smooth as she got. Barely any bumps. Cody was giving himself props when his proximity alarm went off, "Holy Sith Spawn! Chipper, shields now!"

Chipper wailed as she did what she was told while Cody banked hard, avoiding the cruiser in front of him by just meters. Not just any cruiser, either. Nope, this was a clone war era cruiser. Cody would know that design anywhere, "Kriffing Sith Spawn! They planned this! They wrecked my ship!"

"We honestly didn't mean to," that all too familiar voice spoke up from behind him and Cody just barely resisted turning around. "Its nothing that won't be easily fixed. You're very persistant."

"I believe I told all the passengers to stay in their quarters until we arrived at our destination," Cody growled, angling his ship down as a squadron of fighters roared over head.

"I suggest you don't try to run. Our friends won't take very kindly to that and I do so like this ship. Clever name, by the way, where'd you pick it up?" Obi-wan sat down in the copilot's seat. "And you didn't so much as tell as you locked us up."

"I've learned not to trust my passengers. Wonder why," Cody shot him the briefest of glares as he took in his situation. Two cruisers, one destroyer-class and a few squadrons of fighters were boxing him in. He swore violently as he swung the _Negotiator_ around so she was facing the destroyer and pulled her up.

"Good choice," Obi-wan smirked at him. "Things could have gone differently."

"How so?" Cody glared at him as Chipper informed him that a tracker beam had a hold of them and were pulling them onboard the destroyer.

"Well, for starters, your name? Your real name, Commander," Obi-wan's eyes hardened. "We've been tracking you for a while and I must say, I am surprised. You've evaded us for a very long time."

"Who is us?" Cody swung his chair around so he was facing Obi-wan. "And I'm not that man anymore."

"Why don't I believe that? Oh yes, because you tried to kill me!" Obi-wan snapped, standing.

"And seeing as you are in the company of at least three clones, you'll know why it wasn't my fault!" Cody snapped back. "But hey, go ahead, kill me if it makes you feel better!"

"You've already tried. Why should I succeed where you failed?" Obi-wan's statement was spoken softly and caught Cody off guard. "Like I said, we've been tracking you. I'd like to hear the story behind the leg and the scars, Commander."

"I'm not that man," Cody forced out. Obi-wan gave him a small smile before he was standing over Cody, pressing his lips firmly to Cody's. Cody could only blink as Obi-wan pulled away, a familiar twinkle in his eye.

"I know."


	10. J is for Judgement

"Leaving so soon?" Cody didn't look up at the voice from above him as he finished looking over the datapad in front of him. The rebels had resupplied his ship for after they had arrived on Utapau. Once pulled onboard the rebel ship, Cody had been detained while his passengers had been taken to another part of the ship. After being questioned and his leg had been taken away to be tested, Cody had been left alone in his cell. He had discovered later that the rebels hadn't been able to do much on his ship. Chipper had seen to that, the clever little astromech. Cody had been released when they had arrived at Utapau. The rebels had decided that although he had once been a high ranking commander for the Empire, he was no longer serving them and had paid quite a price. He hadn't wanted to stay, but if he hadn't, who would have protected the boys?

They'd resupplied his ship and put everything back. He'd just gotten done checking to make sure all of his weapons were back in their proper storage and his legs hadn't been tampered with. He figured Kenobi would stop by. The man had visited Cody a few times while Cody had been locked up and then had tried to see him while Cody waited for his ship to be ready, but Cody was not going to go through this again. Yes, Kenobi had kissed him, but they weren't who they used to be. Kenobi was with the rebels now and Cody was just a free-lance driver. He wasn't going back into space with a ghost of what could be floating over him.

"Not even going to say goodbye?" Kenobi stepped in front of Cody as the clone tried to move to his ship. Cody glared up at the Jedi, refusing to speak. Kenobi sighed, running a hand through his hair, which Cody noticed was greying a bit, "Cody...you don't have to go, you know? You can stay if you wanted. We could use more good men like you."

"Good men like me? I'm not a man, Kenobi! I'm a clone, a thing created to fight your war," Cody snarled, shoving past the Jedi. "I'm not going back. Haven't I given enough for you?"

"You once told me you would die for me. What happened to that man?" Kenobi grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around. "What happened to the man who would never back down from a fight? What happened to never surrender?"

"They're back in space somewhere, burning with what's left of my leg and my squad," Cody snapped. "That man was nothing more than a toy, than a failure. That man was nothing, meant nothing and deserves nothing."

"They really did break you, didn't they?" Kenobi shook his head, eyes sad. "I thought nothing could."

"Well you are wrong, ok? So just leave it be, leave me be and even better? Forget about me," Cody turned and strode for his ship. This time, Obi-wan didn't reach out to stop him.

"You know I forgive you, right?" Kenobi's voice was calm, level, reaching out on its own and stopping Cody dead in his tracks. "For trying to kill me, here on this planet? I forgave you years ago. I knew, Cody, that if you really had wanted to kill me, you would have been the one to do it. You would have stayed here until you found my body. But you left and I knew that the man I knew was still out there. I looked for you; I hoped you would come back to me because…. Because, goddamnit, Cody, I care for you, I have cared for you. What more do you want from me? Do you want me to be angry with you, to try to kill you? Because I can't do either of those."

"You shouldn't forgive me," Cody forced out. "I'm nothing but a monster and monsters don't deserve forgiveness. They deserve pain and death and a million other things, but not forgiveness."

"I don't care about what you've done or who you became! Don't you get it? Or do I have to keep pounding it into your head? You were always a man of action, so I thought the kiss was enough, but I guess not. I love you, Cody!" Obi-wan snarled, spinning Cody back around, pressing another searing kiss across Cody's lips. Cody couldn't decide if he wanted to grip Obi-wan like the lifeline he was or push him away and save Cody from more heartache. He went with the latter, shoving Obi-wan away and turning away just a bit.

"Don't. Just don't. Don't make this harder than it already is. You deserve better than a broken, pathetic clone. You deserve a real person, not me. Anyone but me," Cody said softly, eyes down cast.

"Why do you get to say who I get to be with and who I don't get to be with?" Obi-wan frowned. "You really think that little of yourself. Before, I know, but this…this is something completely different. You are not worthless and even if I have to spend the rest of my life proving it, I will."

"You have the rebels, Kenobi. You have all this. I'll ruin whatever you've got going here, so just go," Cody took a step away. "Go."

"See now, there are a few things I can clear up for you. I'm not with the rebels. I'm more of a consulting Jedi, really. I just pop in as I please," Obi-wan took a step forward. "And only I get to say where I go. I get to judge the people around me as I see fit and I don't see you ruining anything for me unless you leave me, again."

"Again?" Cody finally looked up.

"You left me the day you shot me. You want me to be angry, I'll be angry about that. I figured you come looking for me, but you never did. I'm not letting you do that again," Obi-wan crossed his arms, challenging Cody to counter it.

"You always were stubborn," Cody sighed.

"I already have my stuff on board," Obi-wan smiled brightly, stepping forward so he and Cody were only inches apart again. "So, where are we going?"


	11. K is for Kiss

K is for Kiss

There are some things the handbook left out that was vitally important for a Commander of a Jedi to know.

1. You spar with them, your butt will be kicked.

2. They will always know what you are thinking or at least feeling at all times.

3. They don't like it when you act like you don't matter.

4. Never question their abilities, Force or otherwise. Ever.

And the most important.

5. You will be hunted by the Sith if your Jedi has pissed them off repeatedly.

All of these applied to Cody. He'd added them to the back of his handbook as time went on, as well as others, but these were the most important. And right now, 5 was kicking his butt, again.

It was suppose to be a typical mission, or as typical as his individual missions go. Go in, get the information or object and get out before anyone notices. Today's mission was super easy, so he'd gone in alone. Upper level apartment in a small city on a backwater planet that was owned by a separatist sympathizer. It had come to his attention that the sympathizer had a Jedi relic in their possession that could do a lot of damage if the Seps or the Sith got their hands on it.

He went in and grabbed the object, a holocron as Obi-wan had called it in the briefing, and got out pretty easily. Almost too easily, but he did his best to ignore the voice in his head that was wondering where the security was on such an important object. After all, he was paranoid enough by nature, no need to add to it. He made his way back through the building, taking a different route than how he had entered and his planned escape because yes he was paranoid at the moment. It took him longer than he wanted to get out of the apartment complex, so as he was crossing into the street outside, he heard the alarms going off. He ignored it as he headed into the nearest alley, plotting out the quickest route to his speeder bike in his head.

Only the tingling sensation on the back of the neck warned him of incoming danger. He lunged forward and felt something displace the air behind him. He turned, pistol up, to face his attacker and groaned. Ventress stood before him, unclipping her lightsabers from her belt, "My, my, my, Kenobi let his little pet off the leash? How foolish."

"Ventress," Cody growled. Thank goodness this wasn't his first run in with her alone. That had been a nightmare and a half. "I'm actually kinda busy at the moment. I'll let Kenobi you say hi, shall I?"

"Actually, you have something I need," Ventress hissed, lightsabers hissing to life. "Hand over the holocron and I will make it a swift death."

"I actually can't. You see, this thing is actually live and you'd hurt yourself if you touched it. Wouldn't want that," Cody shifted away from her. He just needed an opening to get away and into the crowd.

"Oh please, Commander," Ventress huffed. "I think I can handle a dormant holocron."

"It might have been dormant, but not anymore. You heard about it the same way I did, the owner was freaking out because it was lighting up," Cody took another step back.

"Well, yes, but you got to it first, so I am sure Kenobi gave you a little present so as not to hurt yourself. I will be safe as well," Ventress smirked as she moved closer. "Give it to me, clone."

"I think not," Cody fired a single shot before taking off down the alley. Oh this was going to hurt. He was almost to the entrance of the alley when he ducked down and rolled to the side, dodging a red lightsaber. Ventress hissed as she sliced at him again and he dodged away, firing another shot at her, which she deflect. He felt it burn past his leg as he side stepped to the left, but ignored it for lunging forward under the second blade to slam her into the wall behind her. He got one arm pinned, his arm pressed to her throat, before he felt the pressure on his neck. Cody sighed, or at least tried to as his airflow was cut off. Ventress smiled triumphantly before throwing Cody away from her with the force, holding him against the opposite wall.

"Really, Commander, where did you think you were going?" Ventress smirked as she slammed him, hard, into the ground, still cutting off his airflow. "They might find your body."

"You…..won't…win," Cody gasped out, his hands involuntarily going to his throat. Ventress flicked her wrist and his arms were pinned spread out away from him. She brought her lightsaber down to rest against his neck so he could feel the heat coming off it.

"I always win," Ventress whispered as she pressed the blade lightly to Cody's neck. He tried to pull away, but Ventress kept him immobile with the Force. She moved the lightsaber down his left arm, pressing lightly so it would leave burns, but nothing more. Cody bit his tongue to keep from making any noise, he would not give her any satisfaction.

"Now," Ventress leaned back, lightsaber hovering over the middle of Cody's chest. "I really, really want to kill you but I can't. I've got a buyer who wants a clone to play scientist on and you are just perfect. But he didn't say anything about you being damaged."

She brought the tip of her blade down and rested it on the middle of his chest, burning through the light padding he was wearing instead of his usual armor. He tried to jerk away from the burning of her blade as reached his flesh, but there was nothing he could do. Her smile was huge and toothy as she drew the blade slowly downward, stopping just below his belly button. Cody was breathing heavily through his nose to keep from crying out, trying to ignore the burning. Ventress pulled her blade away, looking smug, "Something the matter, clone? Did that hurt?"

"I've had worse," Cody forced out through gritted teeth glaring at her, just catching movement behind her. She tensed for a second before she was thrown into the and through the wall, the force on Cody lifting immediately and he drew in a deep breath. Obi-wan was immediately kneeling beside him, looking over his commander with worry in his eyes.

"That was a little too close, Cody," Obi-wan sighed at Cody's appearance before pulling his coat off and handing it to the clone as he sat up. "We need to move."

"Yes, sir," Cody nodded as he pulling the coat on carefully over the burns before letting Obi-wan help him up. He was never going to get used to his general's concern for him, "Split up?"

"No, we'll stick together," Obi-wan shook his head, one hand resting on Cody's lower back, pushing the clone forward so he matched Obi-wan's pace. "It'll be easier to keep you out of trouble."

"She found me, sir," Cody frowned, but allowed his general to push him along. The warm weight on his back was comforting, helping calm his racing heart. Obi-wan steered him into the busy street, quickly slipping them into the crowd moving away from where they had come from.

"I know that, Cody, but no matter what you do, you always find trouble," Obi-wan chuckled, glancing behind them. "I have a speeder just a little ways down, in a parking garage on your side."

"Yes, sir," Cody nodded, eyes darting back and forth over the people around them.

"Relax and stop calling me sir," Obi-wan leaned into Cody's space, whispering in the clone's ear. "We don't want to draw attention."

"Of course not, si…..of course not," Cody glanced at Obi-wan, trying to relax.

"It's a start, at least," Obi-wan chuckled, nodding to the parking garage coming up. "Take the alley right before it."

"Will do," Cody quickly moved through the crowd, Obi-wan's hand still on his back as the clone led the way into the alley. "Back entrance?"

"Yes, just up ahead," Obi-wan shoved Cody into the wall, crowding into the clone's space before kissing him, hands coming to rest on the clone's waist. Cody tensed, hands pressed against the wall for support. Obi-wan pulled away, eyes looking into Cody's, "We're being followed."

"And…this?" Cody released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Well, we needed a distraction to make the person following us not think it was us," Obi-wan didn't move away, smiling slightly. "And I was hoping you wouldn't mind."

"I….but….sir," Cody blinked, completely confused. Obi-wan chuckled before leaning in a little closer.

"You don't mind kissing me, do you, Cody?" he asked softly. "I've noticed you staring, more so than the usual. I didn't misinterpret, did I?"

"No! I just…sir," Cody broke eye contact to drop his head back against the wall, looking up at the sky. How was this actually happening right now? Yes, he had feelings for his general, but he wasn't going to act on them. There weren't rules against it, it was just…..Obi-wan was a Jedi and he was….."I'm just a clone, sir."

"You most certainly are not," Obi-wan frowned. "I thought I had made that clear many times before?"

"Well, yes, sir but," Cody didn't finish his sentence because Obi-wan was once again kissing him, this time much more insistent, the Jedi's whole body pushing Cody against the wall. Cody's eyes slipped closed on their own violation, his mouth opening against the Jedi's. He held back a groan as the Jedi pulled away and forced his eyes open.

"I will not hear anymore on the subject," Obi-wan's eyes were sparkling. "Now, our tail has continued on so we will go to the speeder and meet up with our transport. You will let Meds look you over and then you will come to my quarters for a debrief. Do you understand?"

"When you say debrief?" Cody searched the Jedi's eyes.

"We are going to discuss, in great detail, why you need to stop getting into trouble," Obi-wan smiled before leaning in for one last kiss.


	12. L is for Lost

L is for Lost

Being lost or feeling lost wasn't something that was new for Cody. He remembered the feeling in his first moments out of the tank, his first moments breathing real air, his first moments not floating in the tank with nothing but his flash training and vague shapes. He remembered the feeling as he met his pod for the first time, all of them so young, so afraid. He remembered it all too often in training, his instructors tearing him down and rebuilding him. He remembered it when Kal Skirata had pulled him aside for a "good job, son". He remembered it when his brother had taken a live round through his chest in training and hadn't gotten back up.

He remembered it when he and his brothers had hit the ground for the first time on an unknown and foreign planet with nothing but orders and the training they'd been pushed through. He remembered feeling so lost when he had gotten to the other side of that battle and Windu had congratulated him even through his brothers, what was left of his pod, was lying in mud not but a few yards away. He remembered it when Windu had later introduced Kenobi and said that the Jedi was being assigned to Cody and 7th. He remembered it when Obi-wan had asked why he was still a Captain even thought he was doing a Commander's job.

He remembered all the times he and Kenobi had gotten lost one way or another on their missions. He remembered it from when Rex had come to him talking about Ahsoka and women and love. He remembered it when Kenobi had changed to Obi-wan. He remembered when Obi-wan had told him he mattered, that he needed to live and to not close his eyes. He remembered it when he'd woken up and Obi-wan was there and looked so relieved.

He remembered it when Obi-wan had kissed him it that side alley with his arms on fire and a holocron in his pocket.

He remembered it when Obi-wan had smiled at him before the attack on Utapau before they could even talk about the kiss.

He remembered it when Palpatine had give the order and he'd watched his Jedi fall from the cliff side into the water below.

He remembered not feeling it when the trooper had told him they hadn't found a body.

He remembered not feeling it when Palpatine had summoned him back to Courasant not a week later.

He remembered not feeling it when the Chancellor had screamed at him and flung lightning at him because Obi-wan wasn't dead.

He remembered feeling it when he'd been sent back to the front lines with his head still attached to his shoulders.

He remembered it when the orders came to kill all Jedi, to kill anyone who sympathized or protected them, to use any force necessary.

He remembered it when his men glared at him and avoided him, when they started disappearing, when soon none of them were left.

He remembered it when he was training the new recruits, all natural borns and no more clones now. From the millions that had once fought to defend the universe, it was down a few hundred, most in officer positions; part of the 501st, or in special operations. He only saw a fellow clone every so often and most often they didn't acknowledge each other. They weren't anything anymore, just more soldiers to be used as cannon fodder.

He remembered it as he stood in the muddy trenches on Cato Neimoidia, watching as the enemy, the rebels, appeared at their rear, cutting through the back of his lines like cannon fodder. His ships were trying to take off, trying to get troops out of the losing situation, but the heavy guns from the front lines of the rebels were cutting them down. This was going to be end for them and there was nothing he could do. His information had been wrong, there was only suppose to be a small force on the planet, not a full on army so he had only been sent here with a small battalion. They were being decimated before his eyes and there was nothing he could do.

He didn't feel it when he came to the realization that he was going to die here, in the mud and rain on this godforsaken planet amongst men and women who weren't his brothers or sisters, who only acknowledged him because he was their superior. He was going to die to the rebels, to a group made up of people and species from all over the galaxy that hated him because he fought for an empire he didn't support but that he couldn't leave because there was nothing out there for a commander of the Imperial Navy except pain, torture and death. He was going to die here because anything less would be a disgrace to those who had died before him to let him get here.

He didn't feel it as he charged with the last of his soldiers in their final stand, hitting the surging rebel ranks with a cry a fury. He cut through the first few rebels with ease, but then one of his people fell, then another and another and another. They filled in the gaps as best they could, but soon the rebels had weeded them down till only a few remained and easily moved between those left. The close quarters forced Cody to abandon his rifle and pull out his long knife, slashing through those closest. The rebels realized they were outmatched and shifted till those better suited for hand-to-hand combat were in closer. The rest moved back and formed a ring around them, seeming to be happy to watch their fellow man or alien take down an Imperial officer.

He didn't feel it as his blade sunk into rebel after rebel, ending their lives with the ease he had been taught on Kamino and then refined under Kenobi's tutelage. He dodged attacks when needed, deflected a few and let one or two hit their marks as he saw fit. He was easily taking the rebels down, his training far more advanced than what they had received it seemed. Most probably just thought what training they had made them experts. Poor rebels, Cody mused, to not have gotten proper military training.

He didn't feel lost when he heard the snap hiss of a lightsaber behind him and lunged forward, hearing the familiar thwump as the lightsaber passed over his head. He turned the lunge into a roll and came up with his own lightsaber on, his blade stowed away for the time. His blade turned his scuffed and mud stained armor blue. The Jedi before him held two blades, both green. One was of normal length while the other was slight shorter. Cody only knew of a handful of Jedi who fought like this and he knew the one standing before him quite well. Ahsoka Tano glared back at him, looking all the part of a young woman now rather than the girl he had known back in the wars. She looked ready to kill him and Cody had no doubt she would.

Cody didn't feel lost as he stood, lightsaber at the ready, glaring back at his fate.


	13. M is for Mercy

M is for Mercy

_Cody didn't feel lost as he stood, lightsaber at the ready, glaring back at his fate._

He barely noticed the rebels pull further away, forming a large ring around him and Ahsoka, giving the Jedi room to destroy him. He noticed some of them holding up what was left of his men, soldiers who had surrendered because they weren't ready to die, like he was. He didn't blame them for wanting to live, had once been the same as them, but they were just foot soldiers. The worst that would happen to them was possibly some light interrogation before being given an option to join the rebel cause. As a Commander in the Imperial Navy, he wouldn't be so lucky. Just having his bars made him a target, but then the insignia on his left shoulder made him a gold mine. It was a crude redesign of the mando insignia to combine it with a clone helmet marked him as a former 501st operative, meaning he was getting his orders directly from Vader and Palpatine. That meant he could know things that foot soldiers didn't. He could know where secret bases were or where Imperial officials were hiding. He was an asset that needed to be exploited.

What Ahsoka was seeing, however, was the insignia right below it, the one he kept from the clone wars. His armor was now the all white of stormtroopers but altered slightly to reflect his status, so more mando than trooper. The insignia was that from the 7th, an orange bar with three black scratches through it. It was one he had personally put on his armor himself. It wasn't official by any means, but no one had made him remove it. She had to know about it because it marked him as Commander Cody, a former clone trooper who had personally killed at least a dozen Jedi and led attacks on numerous rebel bases.

Ahsoka would know all of this, would know who he was, what he was and who he had been. He didn't know if she was in contact with Obi-wan, but he knew she probably had known about them. It seemed everyone had. That didn't matter, though, because Obi-wan wasn't here and there was nothing between them. This was him and Ahsoka, the woman who had been in love with his best friend, the woman whom Rex had defied orders for. He wondered if Rex was in the crowd, watching this. He's probably enjoying this.

"You fucking bastard," Ahsoka broke the silence, eyes hard. "You absolute fucking bastard."

"You would know," Cody countered, completely still.

"I should cut you down right where you stand," Ahsoka snarled. "And you'd deserve it for even thinking you could wield his blade."

"He's the one who dropped it on Utapau. Should follow his own advice," Cody brought the blade up to catch both of Ahsoka's.

"I bet Vader taught you have to handle it, huh?" Ahsoka pushed against him. Cody pushed back before slamming an elbow into her face, forcing her back. He changed his stance, mimicking the one Obi-wan would take when he was about to fight.

"It was actually General Kenobi who trained me," Cody snarled back. "But you wouldn't care, would you? If we're going to do this today, could you please get on with it?"

"And what exactly is this?" Ahsoka got into her fighting stand, watching Cody warily.

"You killing me, obviously. Or trying to. Either way, there is no way I am leaving here alive," Cody twirled his blade once, letting himself settle into the stance more.

"That's what you think," Ahsoka scoffed.

"That's what I know," Cody growled. "Because I am not going to surrender, not now, not ever, and especially not to rebel scum like you."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot about that," Ahsoka laughed. "I apologize, you Imperial ass. Too bad my orders are to bring you in alive."

"Its not going to happen," Cody sensed a second figure moving behind him and quickly moved, the stun bolt passing through where he had been standing as he dodged to the left. Ahsoka batted it down to the ground, eyes narrowing on him as he glanced at the second figure. Rebel armor and a familiar face confirmed his earlier thoughts, Rex was here.

"You could just come quietly. It'd hurt less," Rex smirked, gun aimed at Cody.

"I never surrender," Cody forced out, eyes darting between the two behind his helmet. They knew he was going to be here, they'd planned this. He'd been betrayed.

"Catching on now?" Ahsoka straightened, blades at her sides. "One of your own let us know all of your plans, gave us all we needed to tear your ranks apart and gather those we needed to get the information we need."

"I hope you paid them well," Cody snarled.

"Oh, very well," Rex snarked. "Freed them from the oppression of the Empire."

Cody decided against rising to the bait and it was a smart thing he did because he wouldn't have been able to counter the lightsaber that appeared out of nowhere. Of course they would send another Jedi. He caught the lightsaber behind his back and twisted around, using his momentum to push the newest Jedi away before getting a good look at him. Cody very nearly dropped his own lightsaber when he realized who was standing before him.

"I always wondered if your loyalty was a strength or a weakness," Obi-wan held his blade, green, out at his side as he looked over his former commander with a mild look of contempt. "That or your need to always be on the front lines was going to get you killed. Ahsoka, Rex, stand down."

" So this is their big move?" Cody forced himself back into a fighting stance as he watched Rex and Ahsoka move to cover Obi-wan's back. "Send you in to what? Talk me down?"

"Oh, yes sadly it is. I did try to warn them about the stubbornness of commanders, but the rebel leaders wouldn't hear it," Obi-wan scoffed. "They seem to think I can get you to surrender, but we both know that's not happening. Really, when the squad's motto is 'Never Surrender', you would think they would get the idea of how stupid the plan was."

"I doubt I'll be lucky enough to kill you twice, will I?" Cody watched as Obi-wan took a step forward, lightsaber still out at his side.

"Oh, no. I doubt that as well," Obi-wan gave a small chuckle. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not looking forward to this."

"I was expecting you to be ecstatic," Cody brought his saber up so it was pointing at Obi-wan. "The kiddies sure were."

"Yes, well, they are quite enthusiastic about some things," Obi-wan shrugged. "They don't understand how I can forgive you so easily."

"It makes it easier to kill me, I suppose," Cody snapped. "Are you done flirting or am I going to have to start this myself?"

"I don't think you're understanding me right now, Cody," Obi-wan took another step forward.

"Do not call me that," Cody took a step back. "I understand perfectly. You're here to capture me so the rebels can extract information from me but I'm not going to let that happen. So, rebel scum, are you going to fight me or not?"

"No, Cody, I am not going to fight you," Obi-wan turned his blade off, clipping it to his belt. "I was not sent here to capture you, that was Rex and Ahsoka. I came, of my own choosing and with the permission of the rebel leaders, to talk to you. To get you to see reason and come willingly."

"I can't do that and you know it," Cody countered. "I am loyal to the Emperor and the Empire. I will not surrender nor will I trade loyalties to join a cause based on the stories of old men."

"Don't make me do this ,Cody. I know there's a good man in there who doesn't want to be abused and used anymore. Just make this easier on all of us," Obi-wan sighed.

"I am an officer in the Imperial Navy, I never make things easy," Cody hissed before lunging at Obi-wan. The Jedi easily side stepped and brought his hand down on the back of Cody's neck. The clone dropped to his knees, lightsaber falling from his hands as his vision went spotty.

"Please stay down," Obi-wan stepped closer. "I don't want to cause anymore damage to you than has already been inflicted."

"You always were too trusting," Cody growled before trying to stand. Obi-wan's foot slammed into the front of his helmet, sending him crashing onto his back. Obi-wan kneeled so his knee was in the middle of Cody's chest.

"Must you be so rude?" Obi-wan held his right hand open, waiting as Cody tried to clear his vision.

"I learned from the best," Cody grunted before trying to strike out again. Obi-wan sighed once more before bringing his hand closed. Cody's limbs were forced down, made immobile by the force. Cody snarled, still struggling.

"Don't ever say I didn't try to be merciful," Obi-wan sounded disappointed before his closed fist slammed into Cody's helmet and everything went black.


	14. N is for Negotiating

N is for Negotiating

Cody was honestly surprised he was waking up. He was a little groggy around the edges, but he clearly remembered the force-powered punch to his forehead from a pissed-off Jedi that sent him tumbling into the dark abyss of unconsciousness. He had expected to not wake up at all or wake up in a lot more pain and not as comfortable as he was now. The grogginess, as he thought on it, felt like the grogginess he got after being drugged which would make sense if they didn't want him to fight back as they transported him.

He tried to move and found his arms and legs bound to the bed he was laid out on. Interesting. He had figured he would be strapped in a chair or chained in the middle of a room filled with torture instruments. Maybe the rebels wanted to make him believe they weren't as cruel as the Empire, but Cody knew better. To combat an evil such as the Emperor, you sometimes had to stoop to his level.

He tested the bonds holding him down and was even more surprised to find that they were just straps, not metal cuffs. They were making it very easy for him. He lay back and closed his eyes, shifting each limb a little to catalogue his injuries. It was harder said than done seeing as whatever the rebels had used to drug him was making him very numb. Maybe that was why it was just simple straps. They didn't believe that he would be able to even attempt moving. Once again, the stupid rebels were underestimating him. He'd been trained, in one of the first years after awaking on Kamino, as a small child, to escape from straps just like these. Rex should know this, should have told them. Really, this was going to be embarrassing for them.

He opened his eyes and quickly scanned the room. Only one door in or out, no windows and cabinets opposite him that he assumed held medical supplies. So, possibly locked up in a medical ward. Must've been more injured from the battle than he thought. No matter, he'd functioned on worse. Cody knew he probably had a limited amount of time before someone came in and checked on him so he needed to move. He shifted his left hand around, testing the strap before popping his thumb out of place and sliding his hand through with ease.

Once his right hand and legs were free, Cody popped his thumb back into place, thankful for the drugs that numbed him so he didn't have to worry about being affected by the pain he knew he should be feeling. He forced himself to stand, holding onto the bed for a minute to gain his bearings before heading to the cabinets. He needed a weapon and anything would do. His fingers were struggling to work and his legs were shaking but he wasn't going to let that stop him. Cody needed to get out, needed to get as far away as he could.

The cabinets were well stocked and Cody made a quick ammo belt out of spare bandages, scalpels, needles and a stun baton he found in the very back of the cabinets. He kept the baton out as he moved to the door, checking to see if it was locked. Again, they underestimated him because they kept the door unlocked. Idiots.

Cody opened the door a crack, peeking outside and sighed. Obi-wan was standing against the opposite wall, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't react as Cody opened the door the rest of the way, leaning against the doorjamb casually, although he was sure Obi-wan noticed his legs shaking. He waited silently, watching the hallway out of the corners of his eyes. His room was on a dead end, the other direction leading down a ways before coming to what looking like a nurses station.

"I told them you were going to try to escape," Obi-wan finally broke the silence. "And again they didn't believe me. For some reason, although I blame the other clones here, the leaders don't believe me when it comes to you."

"I think they just hate me is all," Cody shrugged. "The clones and the leaders. I mean, I am technically an Imperial Commander who gets his orders from Palpatine. The rest of them deserted and joined the rebels."

"Yes, that probably has something to do with it," Obi-wan nodded. "Could you please disarm yourself, perhaps?"

"And if I don't?"

"It will make our negotiating that much harder, I fear. I'm actually supposed to be in a meeting with the leaders and few others over you. The head interrogator wants to tear into you as soon as possible," Obi-wan gave him the raised eyebrow look and Cody decided it would be best at this point to do as asked. He knew that hard look in the former general's eyes all too well. It meant he had five seconds to comply or Obi-wan was going to use force, and not the nice kind.

"Excitable guy?" Cody offered as he moved back into the room, Obi-wan following so he was the one standing in the doorway while Cody set the stun baton and the ammo belt on the counter.

"He takes his job a little too seriously if you ask me," Obi-wan tried to keep his tone neutral, but Cody picked up a little bit of an undertone of anger.

"Why are you here then, Kenobi?" Cody turned, leaning against the cabinet for support. No good trying to hide it from a Jedi, he'd learned that the hard way.

"Last names now? Not rebel scum?" Obi-wan honestly looked surprised.

"I'm saving that for the council meeting you obviously want to take me to," Cody gave Obi-wan a pointed look. "Get to the point or I will call you rebel scum."

"The rebels think you're some fountain of information since we all know you're in direct contact with Vader and Palpatine. No matter what I or any of the others say, they believe that you are the answer to solving a few supply and base problems," Obi-wan ran a hand through is hair. "I think they're wrong and so do a few others. But I doubt they will listen to reason."

"Its true," Cody sighed. Obi-wan looked up at him, a little confused, "You're right, I know pretty much next to nothing. At least not anymore than the traitors have told you. I get my orders from Vader and Palpatine because they don't trust me. Keep your friends close, enemies closer sort of thing. I went through months of interrogation at the hands of Palpatine's yuppies before I was let back out in the field after 66. They wanted to make sure I wasn't going to betray them, seeing as I was somehow wrong about a Jedi being dead even though we searched everywhere for his body. That's actually when I found out you were still alive."

"Why didn't you try to leave?" Obi-wan frowned.

"By the time I was let out from under the ever watchful eye of Vader, I couldn't. I was branded a traitor by my brothers and the rebels more than likely wanted my blood before they'd believe everything I had done for the past few years was forced. If I didn't do what Vader wanted, it wasn't me who was going to die. It was going to be the boys still growing on Kamino that would be dead," Cody sighed. "One wrong foot out of line and the whole cloning facility was going to be blown."

"And now?" Obi-wan frowned.

"Battle of Kamino changed that. Still couldn't leave because where could I go?" Cody felt his shoulders slump in defeat.

"You tell them everything you know and I will make sure they give you a chance. If they don't, we'll just run off," Obi-wan nodded to himself. "They don't know where I go when I'm not here, it'll be easy."

"Why would you want to help me?" Cody was honestly surprised.

"Like I said before, I know there's a good man in you, he just needs to be given a chance. Plus, its been a while since I could use aggressive negotiations," Obi-wan smiled happily. Cody couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
